


麻烦不麻烦

by tiroka



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroka/pseuds/tiroka
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Keum Donghyun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章

01.

糟糕，手机居然忘拿了。金曜汉拍拍校服外套和裤子的口袋，又翻了遍书包，得出了这个结论。于是刚结束社团活动的他和跆拳道社的社员们打了个招呼，奔回教室。这天气还真是折磨人，金曜汉爬完楼梯，在教室门前深呼吸了几下，抹开滑到眼角的汗，伸手拉门。然而才刚拉开一条缝，就看到了不得了的场景。

教室里有两个人纠缠在一起，一个坐在课桌上，另一个张开双腿跨坐在他身上，微妙的水声伴着压抑难耐的轻哼声一起响起，来回晃荡的课桌还有不断往下滴落的汗水昭示着此时的情热。教室内的热气好像瞬间扑到金曜汉面前，让他腾地红了脸。自己来得还真不是时候，金曜汉想悄悄关上门逃走，没来得及躲开的视线却和面对着他的人撞了个正着。那人被顶弄得不断摇晃呜咽着，与金曜汉四目相对时先是眯了眯眼，脸上忽然露出浅淡又带有余裕的微笑，他抬起原先搭在另一人脖子上的手，食指竖起凑到唇边示意金曜汉噤声，无声地对他做了个“安静”的口型，随后就毫不在意般移开了视线，继续沉浸在欢愉之中。

金曜汉哪里见过这种场面，脸红心跳着立马关上门落荒而逃，冲到下面层的楼梯转角处坐下心脏还在狂跳，想掏出手机和别人疯狂吐槽才突然想起自己手机恰恰正位于那个情色场合的现场，又想起那个皮肤白皙面色潮红的漂亮人儿让他安静，他顿时泄了气，深呼吸让自己冷静下来。

胆大到在教室里做爱的到底是谁？至少漂亮又色情的那位肯定不是自己班的，可是他看起来好面善，金曜汉想，好像是和自己说过几句话的，他来找人，自己坐在窗边正好帮他叫人。找谁？金曜汉敲敲脑袋，对了，是找琴东贤，没错，是高三的金宇硕来找过琴东贤，好几次。妈的，那另一个一起享受的肯定是琴东贤了，那小子什么时候找了这么个漂亮学长当男友，不和自己说偷偷藏着就算了，居然在教室当着别人的面做这种事，哦不对，是自己不小心撞见了好兄弟的活春宫，真是罪过罪过，金曜汉咬咬牙默念色即是空空即是色，考虑该等到什么时候再去拿自己的手机。

不知道是社团活动体力消耗过度还是惊吓过度，金曜汉在等待的途中不小心睡着了，醒来的时候夕阳正好照在脸上，像是他今天尴尬经历的保护罩。应该完事了吧？他长舒一口气揉揉脖子向后仰了仰头，睁眼却正好对上导致他如今尴尬局面的主人公。

“起来，在这里睡觉会着凉。”那个人对他说。这时的他是金曜汉平常遇见的他，云淡风轻，和刚刚色情的形象好像完全联系不起来。

“学…学长，你怎么在这里……？”下意识的回话似乎是在明知故问，可是金曜汉难道还能大方承认自己看见了吗？

金宇硕笑了，像是见到小孩不愿意承认自己偷吃糖果还在嘴硬的那种笑，让金曜汉有点不是滋味。

“省准给我发了短信，说你和他约好了打球。听别人说你回教室拿手机了却一直没动静。”

金宇硕摇摇手，手里攥着的正是金曜汉的手机，手机壳上大大  
的一只兔子显得主人有点幼稚，金曜汉觉得丢脸，默默伸手接住金宇硕从上方扔下来的手机。

“省准？是镇赫哥吗？”他问。  
“嗯，旧名，叫习惯了。他说喜欢我这样叫，就懒得改了。”金宇硕点点头往下走。

金曜汉觉得有些事如果现在不问的话以后肯定会后悔，少年人的直觉来得突然但总有莫名其妙的道理，于是他伸手拉金宇硕的手腕，打断他离开的步伐。两个人静止了几秒，直到金宇硕回头意味深长地看他，金曜汉才自觉失礼，尴尬地收回了手。

“那个…宇硕学长，或许…？在和东贤交往吗？呃，就是那个…我们班的，琴东贤。”他支支吾吾地问。

“啊，门外的果然是你吗？”金宇硕挑挑眉，“我近视没看清楚。刚好省准找你，东贤又说在响的是你的手机，你本人还坐在这睡觉，那只能是你了吧。”

金曜汉没想到金宇硕是个不戴眼镜的近视眼，更没想到自己原本有蒙混过关的可能，所以这么一问倒是直接坐实了偷窥的罪名，当然这一切都是无心的。对，他有什么错，是不分场合乱搞的人才该反省，怎么现在反倒是自己感到羞愧了？

金宇硕不急着走了，他坦然地挨着金曜汉坐下，揪着衣服前后扇风，尽管知道这没什么用。他身上有股似有若无的石楠花味——这种比喻其实也就是起个美化功能，到底是什么气味，两个人都懂。金曜汉更加尴尬了，虽然他和这位漂亮学长两人因为长相常常被人拿来做比较，可说到底也就是帮忙传过几次话的关系，没有正式互通过姓名，路上见到面都犹豫要不要假装没看见不打招呼的那种。

金宇硕没有正面回答自己的问题，金曜汉也不知道该怎么接话，他只想往旁边挪一点，尽快躲开金宇硕突然接近而带来的热度。可是他挪一点金宇硕就靠近他一点，几个回合下来两个人手臂贴着手臂腿贴着腿。到底是什么意思？他不知道也不敢问。于是他犹犹豫豫地挪到了下一级阶梯，然后抬头看金宇硕的眼色。

“什么啊，又没有要欺负你。”金宇硕话中带着笑意，他只是一  
时兴起要逗逗这个误闯自己生活另一面的小学弟，“以后叫哥就好啦。”  
“因为很可怕地在看着……”

金宇硕又笑了，他扯下松垮得一看就是事后才随便应付着系上  
的领带，往金曜汉头上一扔，“明天还给我。”

金曜汉一脸茫然，呆呆地张嘴又闭上，“要来干什么？”

他的反应真的很好玩，金宇硕想，“记得洗干净哦。”

金曜汉从漂亮学长的眼波流转中立马想到了奇怪的事情，咽了咽口水不知道要不要收起来，继续看金宇硕的眼色，好像不容他拒绝的样子，只好抓起领带塞进裤兜，又觉得不太好，就拿出来拆开又叠了一遍再放进去。金宇硕满意地点点头起身，抬手揉揉金曜汉的脑袋。金曜汉觉得自己被当大型犬对待了，撇撇嘴，乖乖地跟着起身。莫名亲近起来了真的好吗？再怎么说也是刚刚才和自己朋友打完炮过来的，是不是该更加注意一点才是……他还胡思乱想着，金宇硕又不知从哪里掏出来一支笔，抓起他的手臂在上面写着什么。

肌肤接触的温热以及笔尖写画的痒意一同传来，金曜汉没忍住抖了一下，笔水的走向就突然歪斜了。明明只剩最后一个了，金宇硕向他抱怨，但也不继续往下写，装出恶狠狠的样子收起笔走人。

“剩下的自己猜，今天之内加不上你就死定了。”

金曜汉被威胁吓到，赶紧看手臂上写的是什么，从格式上来看应该是聊天软件的联系方式吧？这要怎么猜啊！他正想追上去，却被手机铃声打断了，是来自李镇赫的第11个来电。糟了，还约了篮球赛！金宇硕也不知道为什么这么快就跑不见踪影了，他只好认栽接了电话保证自己马上赶到，然后把手臂上的文字记在手机里。

傍晚的球赛金曜汉打得心不在焉，结束后刚下场就被李镇赫拽着敲脑袋，“你小子迟到就算了还给我打这么烂？给我收拾球场去，我去请他们吃冰淇淋，没你份。”金曜汉咂咂舌想要反抗，被李镇赫瞪了一眼又闭上嘴，怎么感觉今天自己到处招不待见，活得好窝囊。他好不容易收拾好球场上的东西，抬手擦掉额头上的汗，结果看见金宇硕拿着瓶水一边抛一边往这边走。

“宇硕哥怎么在这？”  
“嗯？是你小子啊。我等省准啊。”金宇硕一边说着，一边把水朝金曜汉扔，也不提醒一声，好像根本不在意他能不能接住。

金曜汉猝不及防就被这瓶水砸中了胸口，他向后慢慢倒下去，  
躺在地上。其实也没夸张到这个地步，演戏成分居多，就是有点累了。金宇硕当然是看出来了，只觉得金曜汉还是好笑，一步一步走过去，蹲在他面前。金曜汉盯着金宇硕看，他被汗湿过的头发过了这么久早被热气烘干了，软趴趴的耷拉下来显得他比原先稚嫩不少，明明是哥哥呢，金曜汉想。他瘦削到看着有些脆弱的程度，身高和琴东贤差不多，可是看着体型还更小吧，金曜汉是从不久前那个香艳场景里推断出来的。要是和李镇赫比呢？这个体型差可能就更夸张了，应该是从背后能完全包裹住。这么一想的话，自己从背后抱住他的话，似乎也可以把他整个人藏在怀里。为什么突然想到自己？明明真人就在面前，金曜汉还是自顾自想出了神。金宇硕觉得自己被无视了有些不爽，拧开瓶盖把水往金曜汉发呆时张着的嘴里倒。

金曜汉当然被呛了一下，水将要从嘴里喷出来时他先把金宇硕推开了，咳嗽了好一会儿才缓过来。

“好险好险，哥你是要害我吗？”  
“你小子反应还挺快，”金宇硕站起来，掸掸裤子上沾的灰，“要是喷到我立马永久拉黑，哈哈。”

明明我才是受害者吧，金曜汉嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，而且不是还没加上好友吗，怎么就拉黑了？是现实意义的拉黑？

“镇赫哥去买冰淇淋了，他说没我份，所以我觉得不会回来了。”他想起金宇硕提到的来意，跟他说。  
“哦，那随便，我也没和他约好。”金宇硕不在意地回答，伸手拉金曜汉，“起来，哥请你吃冰淇淋。”

金曜汉迷迷糊糊地跟着金宇硕走了，一起拿着冰淇淋坐在店门前舔的时候他自己都觉得有点不可思议，在今天之前他根本没想过会吃到金宇硕请的冰淇淋，不过要说的话更应该是没想到的会撞见他和自己的朋友在教室乱搞才对。吃冰淇淋的时候，金曜汉边对着手机键盘一个一个试未知的最后一个字符，边和金宇硕有一搭没一搭地聊天，更多的是金宇硕讲，他听。金宇硕讲到自己和琴东贤是在街舞社认识的，好像很喜欢自己就顺势变成这样了。又讲到从李省准时期就认识李镇赫了可以算是半个发小，今晚也打算跟着去他家，他是自己住不会有人打扰。以及，李镇赫会发短信叫金宇硕找金曜汉是因为他也知道自己在琴东贤那儿。

炮友吗？和两个人都？而且都互相知道吗？金曜汉一半震惊一半感叹。的确有很多问题想问，可是好像不是可以随便问的立场，只能默默接受这些事实然后在脑子里更新自己对这几个相关者的所有见解。

不行吗？反正又没在谈恋爱，你情我愿的在意这么多干嘛，麻烦不麻烦。金宇硕回答得理所当然。

这时金曜汉终于蒙对了最后一个字符，好友申请成功发送，他欣喜地看向金宇硕，“哥，快给我通过啦。”

“你好奇怪啊，”金宇硕笑他，“让你知道这么多了，你还加我好友哦。”  
“啊？不是哥说我不加就死定了？”金曜汉挠挠头，见他笑自己也傻乐。

“该说你没心眼还是蠢呢。”和金曜汉在一起的时候总是想笑。金宇硕把剩下的半个抹茶冰淇淋塞到金曜汉手里，然后把他的抢过来，伸出舌头卷起最上面的一层。

“跟你换了，现在的心情更想吃草莓味。”

金曜汉咽了咽口水。他其实本来也不爱吃草莓味，两个冰淇淋都是金宇硕挑的。可是第一天就要唾液交换，是不是有点快啊？他又开始胡思乱想了，这可能是青春期男生的共性。等到冰淇淋融化从饼干边缘满溢出来沾到手上，他才后知后觉地抬起手舔掉，不小心迎上了金宇硕带着深意的目光。干嘛啊，我不是嫌弃，我是不爱吃这个味道……他在心里反驳，然后一口把剩下一半的冰淇淋啃剩一半的一半。冰淇淋照理说都是甜的，就算抹茶味本来带着点苦，也还是甜的，没有什么为什么。

-


	2. 第二章

02.

漂浮着，漂浮着，金曜汉在回家的路上觉得自己整个人都魂不守舍。要是问魂去哪了，大约是被漂亮学长勾了去了。黏糊糊地分享完两个冰淇淋之后，他提出要送金宇硕回家，结果被白了一眼说两个大男人有什么必要送来送去的。可是金曜汉觉得有必要，说不准哪个邋遢小巷里就有觊觎着美色的混球要把他的漂亮学长强抢了去。他那么瘦，拽着他的手腕一用力，就要整个人摔进怀里了；他那么白，贴在肌肤上的亲吻稍微重一些，就要留下一个又一个粉红的吻痕了。保护欲，对弱小生物的保护欲最能激起少年人的青春荷尔蒙，好像小时候的英雄梦想这样就能实现了。漂亮学长得由自己护送回家才行，金曜汉没有把理由说出口，可还是这样坚持着。

本来金宇硕也不柔弱，他有肌肉更有心机，男人女人全都打发得妥妥贴贴，然而就是拗不过直接又热心肠的小狗啊，摇着尾巴要把主人送回家，那就换个方法吧。他领着金曜汉往自家的反方向走了，又扯着人衣袖跟他数落路边的便利店，这家的鸡爪难吃，那家的不够辣，俨然是个地头蛇在跟小弟介绍地盘。到某栋小别墅楼下的时候抬头就看见李镇赫，他正拿着报纸搓窗户上的水痕。好有生活气息呵，金曜汉心里想，自己好好一个护花使者怎么变成了送大嫂回大哥家的小弟。金宇硕赶他回去，我到了，臭小孩，赶紧回家吃饭去，接着熟练地从信箱掏出钥匙进屋。

金曜汉知道自己该走了，李镇赫看见他只挥了挥手，不知是在气输掉的球赛还是单纯赶客。就一天，不，从放学算起也就几个小时而已，那么短的时间里好像人际关系全都乱了，何况夏天天黑得晚，周围的景色变化还不大，这种突兀感就更加强烈。不是让我送他回家吗？不是说没约好吗？和李镇赫熟到可以随便进家门吗？要一晚上都待在这里吗？要做什么？尽管现在还不是可以问这些的关系，金曜汉满脑子只想着漂亮学长的种种桃色纠纷，魂不守舍。

金曜汉回到家后冲回房间把包一甩瘫在地板上，家里没有其他人，来自漂亮学长的馈赠还躺在裤袋里，他想起金宇硕把领带给自己时那个暧昧的眼神。金曜汉越想越上头了，他攥着金宇硕的领带嗅了嗅，不是汗味也不是精液味，只有淡淡的肥皂香。肯定会弄脏的，要洗干净明天还给他才行。他鬼使神差般拉下裤链，带着肥皂香的领带被他用来摩擦着自己灼热的性器，他努力回想金宇硕的叫声和喘息，那个迷离的眼神和表情肯定会出现在他今晚的春梦里。对不起，对不起，他这样念叨着，是哥哥自己给我的。愈发硬挺的下身却始终无法发泄，金曜汉被欲望折磨着蜷缩起来，手机铃声不合时宜地响起，他看见屏幕上亮起的是来自金宇硕的语音聊天，迟疑了大概十秒，他深呼吸几下，接了起来。

“呀，你这小子，居然敢让哥等你。”  
“哥…”颤抖着的声音低沉嘶哑得可怕，“怎么了…”  
“啊，在用我的领带吗？”金宇硕的声音带着笑意。

金曜汉猛地抖了一下，或许金宇硕只是在瞎说，可就是让人觉得他有可以看穿一个人的全部的能力，不给谁留一点隐私。

“不是…宇硕哥，我难受……”  
“曜汉啊，你明明是乖孩子，”金宇硕肯定明白了，他好像有点失望地叹了口气，“那哥陪你说几句话。”

金曜汉其实已经讲不出话了，他不想让金宇硕失望的，也可以现在把语音通话挂掉的，可就差一点，就差一点了。金宇硕好像贴得离手机更近了些，呼吸声有点重，带上电流穿过喇叭，清晰可闻地钻进金曜汉的耳朵里，代替爱抚来回打着转。那就是默许了的意思吧，金曜汉闭上眼继续摩擦着，他听见金宇硕用气声轻轻叫他的名字，就像趴在他的耳边，曜汉啊，曜汉，用力，再用力一点，我还是很痒。哪个人听到这种话能不血脉偾张啊，金曜汉爽到有些糊涂了，手机里传来的话语不知是真实存在的还是他自己想象出来的。后来金宇硕好像玩腻了，伸了个懒腰，哼出来的声音猫叫似的软糯，于是被临到门前的高潮逼得晕乎乎的金曜汉就很没出息地射了出来，精液沾满了拿在手上用来套弄性器的领带。啊，都皱了，他想。

金曜汉抽出纸巾收拾现场，也不敢吭声，可还没舍得挂掉语音通话。麻烦小孩，你完事了吗？金宇硕的语气又恢复到平时的感觉，清清冷冷的，好像只是在叱责不小心把水泼到哥哥身上的弟弟。金曜汉更加内疚了，他原先还想得那么正人君子，要保护他的漂亮学长，结果自己也和其他人没什么不同。才认识了多久啊，才分开了多久啊，怎么就变成这个情况了呢？宇硕哥，对不起，他小声道歉。

“你吃饭了吗？”金宇硕没有理会他，问了个不相干的问题。  
“啊？哦…还没有，我妹妹补习还没回家，所以晚点一起吃，”金曜汉说，“宇硕哥已经回家了吗？”  
“不啊，我还在省准家，刚做完准备去吃饭呢。挂了，拜拜。”没等金曜汉回答，金宇硕就挂断了语音通话，走前给他发了张图片。

做完饭还是做完爱啊。金曜汉没能问出口。他点开金宇硕发的图，加载出来一张金宇硕的自拍。真的很漂亮啊，他想，像金宇硕这种知道自己漂亮，还懂得利用自己的漂亮的人比任何人都危险，稍有不慎就会像自己现在这样被他扯入情色陷阱。长按屏幕把照片保存了下来，在相册里放大缩小再放大，他看见金宇硕红得娇艳的嘴唇，还有锁骨上接二连三的齿痕，如果这是我留下的印记有多好，金曜汉伸手抚上去，哥哥一天到底要做多少次爱啊，能不能算上我一个。

吃饭，洗澡，睡觉，起床，洗漱。春梦意外的没有出现，金曜汉睡得很沉，循规蹈矩地迎来第二个早上。骑上自行车出发，他在半路遇到了琴东贤。

“曜汉早啊，昨天宇硕哥有拿手机给你吗？就是会来教室找我的那个，很帅的金宇硕。”琴东贤跟他胡乱比划了一下，可能是想比划出一种闪闪发光的形象，只可意会不可言传。

金曜汉没说话，默默点头。这个琴东贤，明明昨天还和金宇硕搞在一起，怎么今天提起他的时候还能一脸正直不带半点隐密。倒是自己，拿着金宇硕的领带打了个手冲，现在惭愧到只能用沉默来掩饰自己对这个名字产生的奇怪反应。而且他还正郁闷着呢。他把领带拿错了，金宇硕的还挂在阳台，反倒是多拿了一条自己的。二年级三年级的领带颜色都不一样，不知道要怎么办。

和琴东贤一起在路边摊乱七八糟地扒完早餐，金曜汉把书包扔给他帮忙带回教室，自己跑去晨练。其实跆拳道社没有要求晨练，他只是去发散一下精力，怎料到在路上又见到了金宇硕。金曜汉暗自发愁，世界上是不是有一种特殊效应，本来不在意的事情，在意过一次之后就到处都能碰上。他看见金宇硕靠在墙壁上在和别人聊天，就想悄悄绕过去当没看见，可是走到一半他就停下来了，他真的不是偷听，是他仔细一想那个位置怎么绕也绕不过去啊！

“宇硕，你今天能来做外援吗？我们本来人数也就刚刚好，队里有个孩子昨天还把腿摔了，今天有练习赛呢。”从金曜汉的角度刚好能看见他们两个，距离也不远，他认得这个人，是足球队的队长曹承衍，自主训练时有时会在路上碰见他。他怎么也和金宇硕认识。

“你上上次找我是给你们队在学园祭出的小品凑人数，上次找我是给你们队的经费走后门，这次找我就叫我给你们当外援。”一听就知道金宇硕有多无奈。

“哎呀，这不是我们宇硕本事大嘛，”曹承衍笑着说，带着讨好但没有丝毫谄媚，看来关系是真的不错，“哥给你表演几个模仿个人技，你开心点好不好？”

“少来这套，”金宇硕拍他脑袋，“你大我多少啊就自称哥，占人便宜。你就是仗着我心软。”

对啊，就是仗着你心软，曹承衍说道，手从金宇硕的衣服下摆往里伸，低头去蹭他的脖子，一个个吻落在上面。金曜汉眼看着他们气氛很好地开始动手动脚，妈的，金宇硕到底和多少个人有关系，昨天还真以为他什么都讲了，结果这还有个曹承衍提都没听他提过，光天化日众目睽睽之下就这么欲求不满吗？不能注意一下…呃，虽然这里暂时只有他这个第三人。金曜汉急得眼红，他心里知道自己急什么，可又能怎么办呢？他只好蹑手蹑脚地往回走，准备逃离这第二次碰见的漂亮学长狩猎现场，殊不知又让近视但眼尖的金宇硕瞧见了。还是那个动作，还是那个表情，竖起的食指和一句无声的安静让金曜汉又熄了火。又朝我笑啊，他这回到底看没看清楚是谁，金曜汉咬了咬下唇，不甘心地扭过头快步走开了。不甘心什么？他就是个麻烦小孩，没有可以不甘心的身份还撒泼着想要哥哥分给他注意力，可是哥哥根本就没把他当回事，因为他其实和哥哥就相处了一天，没有哪个大人会把小孩子一天内萌发的心动和执着记在心里，他们早就见惯了速食产品。

金曜汉面无表情地走回教室，他不是丧气的性格，他争强好胜，勇往直前。跆拳道特长生这个身份现在反倒让他烦恼，因为用来面对情感问题的脑力实在不够用，向来是别人追着他，赞美他，自己以往追求的也只有得分和K.O，遇挫了就甩掉汗水重新拉紧黑色腰带，他哪有什么追求别人的经历。到底是见色起意还是真情实感还没搞清楚，可是心动是不会错的，他想要金宇硕，想和他分享同一个冰淇淋，想和他咬耳朵说悄悄话，还想和他在床上不分昼夜地进行性爱，想让他色情的喘息和亮晶晶的眼都只聚焦在自己身上。金曜汉想，他需要证明自己和别人是不一样的，不然只会成为漂亮学长众多炮友里的一个，沦落成大海里轻如鸿毛的一条小丑鱼。他更想当一头鲸，安静的时候陪哥哥岁月静好偶尔浮出水面呼吸，兴奋的时候就随自己心意兴风作浪，当然，还要保证哥哥安全。

所以要和聪明的漂亮学长比肩自己还需要历炼。怎么个历炼法还没想明白，那就先等，等上头的热血稍微冷下来。不想泯然众人，那轻浮的态度肯定不可取；要保持长久，就必须再认真考虑对策。人不可能一直既冲动又稳重，这样是矛盾的，可是又没谁规定人不能有时冲动有时稳重。给自己一点时间，金曜汉自己给自己鼓劲，积极进取和不骄不躁都能获得胜利。

-


	3. 第三章

03.

那天放学足球队进行练习赛的时候，在球场上被奴役成篮板机器的金曜汉还假装把篮球打飞特意跑去体育仓库借球，就是想经过足球场偷瞄一眼当外援的金宇硕，可是反倒被曹承衍瞧见了。嘿！金曜汉同学！想加入足球队吗？我们真的缺人啊！！他喊得好大声，吓得金曜汉赶紧逃跑，这人太自来熟了，明明只在自主训练时见过几面而已。夏天的热浪一波接着一波扭曲了空间，时间太短了，金曜汉连金宇硕的一根头发也没见着。

自那以后过了七天？八天？金曜汉在算，是过了七天加上八个小时，他这么长时间没有和金宇硕说过一句话，连聊天软件里都没有。他不来班里找琴东贤，不去篮球场找李镇赫，两人也不在同一个年级或同一个社团，本身的交集也就是这种程度。

他坐在座位上默默地扣着手指，说是要盘算下一步怎么走，其实他屁都没想明白。攻略法查了八百个了，想每天送早餐送便当，一打听发现金宇硕一日三餐几乎每顿都和李镇赫一起吃；家政课上做了好吃的想拿给他，结果一下课不是他被围着就是自己被围着；下课没事想去找他交流一下感情，结果到了门口就怂，最后叫出来的往往是李镇赫；还想放学后在他们班门口蹲他约出去玩，结果每次都看着他被别的人领走！真的好难啊！金曜汉气不打一处来，于是连那条领带也是后来趁他不在班里时才还回去的。

在聊天软件上进行邀约或者表达心意又未免太没有诚意，所以金曜汉直到现在好像还是什么都没开始。在等什么？好像越等越着急罢了。他好想什么都不管不顾直接跑去金宇硕班上揪着他的领子把人拖出来强吻，哈哈，金曜汉自己都被自己的想法蠢到了，要是那样做的话就是两个人一起社会性死亡了，勉勉强强算个殉情。

叩叩。

窗户的敲击声引起了金曜汉的注意，他低着头拉开窗户等待下文，眼睛还恋恋不舍似的盯着手指上的倒刺。同学你好，我找琴东贤，窗外的声音听起来是温柔的，可是又不带什么情绪。等等，找琴东贤？听到这个声音，金曜汉赶紧抬头，卧槽，是他的漂亮学长来了。怎么办？我刚刚还在想怎么强吻他呢，怎么办？金曜汉张口结舌，他不敢直接跟金宇硕对上视线，只得慌慌张张地回头喊，东贤，喂琴东贤！宇硕哥找你。

听到金曜汉对自己的称呼，窗外的金宇硕轻轻笑了一声。麻烦  
小孩，你不是要当作什么都没发生过啊。他小声说，似是问句又不是。

笑什么，真是。金曜汉觉得自己的耳朵肯定红得要命，因为真的很烫。原来他在意这个，怪不得刚刚没直接叫自己的名字而是叫了同学。金曜汉其实有点开心，可是他不敢回头看金宇硕。回头会怎么样？肯定要从耳朵红到脖子再红上脸，这样面对漂亮学长实在有些丢脸啊。

这时琴东贤兴高采烈地起身往这头跑，边喊着宇硕哥边出了教室，好像等着主人喂饲料的小狗。金宇硕没有像以往一样拉着琴东贤走到其他地方，而是站在原地凑过去，两只手臂从侧边环住琴东贤的脖子，头靠在他的肩膀和他咬耳朵，东贤啊，今晚去你家好不好？家里没人吧？琴东贤点点头咧开嘴笑，好啊，那我放学和哥一起去买晚餐。

旁人看起来其实就是两个关系很好的人在说悄悄话，然而金曜汉心里咯噔一下，这个姿势说“悄悄话”还这么大声，怕是故意让他看的。去人家里要干嘛？还能干嘛啊？他的心一沉，慢慢关上窗户。他的漂亮学长好像四海为家，这里住一下那里住一下，房租就是床上功夫到家。可是这个殊遇轮不到他。等琴东贤回座位之后金曜汉才抬头瞥了一眼窗外，金宇硕好像心情很好一样朝他挥手，跟他说拜拜。金曜汉气自己太不争气，拜拜就拜拜啊，为什么要给自己抛个媚眼，自己的脸又是为什么要红啦。

金宇硕从那之后更加变本加厉，原来是一两个星期来他们班一次，现在几乎每天都要来，来就来啊，还要在属于他管辖范围内的窗户前卿卿我我。这是给他个反向下马威还是什么？金曜汉忍不住了，打开聊天窗口给金宇硕发消息。

“宇硕哥最近和东贤关系好像特别好啊，发生什么事了吗？”  
“怎么？这都要管啊？”  
“不是不是，就是好奇问一下嘛！”  
“臭小孩真麻烦，再问拉黑。”  
“不要啊，哥——！”

无论他发多少个大哭的表情求饶金宇硕都没有理他。还追漂亮学长呢，追个什么劲啊？金曜汉欲哭无泪，不管就不管咯，眼不见为净！他主动跟老师申请调座位离开窗边，老师以为他开窍想要好好学习了，还特地把他安排在课室正中间和成绩顶好的跳级生琴东贤做同桌。这算个什么事啊！不过至少是不用被正面伤害了，每次他一来金曜汉就趴在桌上用后脑勺对着他们。想法虽然是好的，可惜坚持不住，金曜汉还是每次都忍不住转过头去偷偷摸摸看一眼漂亮学长的背影。

三天四天七八天，一天天就这么过去了，金曜汉有一下没一下地用勺子搅妹妹买给自己的酸奶捞。呀，你不吃就算了要尊重食物啊！妹妹给了他一拳把酸奶捞拿走了。金曜汉手边又没事干了，好空虚好寂寞，只好趴在桌上继续动他的小脑袋瓜。唉，我到底要往哪下手？

后来金宇硕终于不来他们班了，作为替代的是，琴东贤连午休的档期都被预订走了。不让追就算了，饭友都不给我留下，我明天开始去小卖部抢面包还不行吗？金曜汉独自扒拉着便当忿忿地想。午休结束后琴东贤回来，身上带了一股橙花香，金曜汉觉得奇怪。

“你小子还喷香水？什么时候变这么闷骚了。”  
“啊？我哪有喷什么香水，你闻错了吧还说我闷骚。”琴东贤皱着眉看他。  
行吧，金曜汉揉揉鼻子，那可能就是我闻错了，“诶，我问你个事，”他四处瞧了瞧，周围的人都没回教室，“你是不是在和金宇硕谈恋爱？”

这问题听着还怪唬人的，而且就算真谈了琴东贤也不会承认啊。可是金曜汉还是想确认一下，万一真谈了……呃，毕竟追朋友的炮友和追朋友的男朋友还是不一样的概念，他不能昧着良心。好吧，尽管哪个听起来都不太符合社会主义核心价值观。

他以为琴东贤会直接否认，或者骂他一句神经病。结果琴东贤只是说，你想太多了，宇硕哥不会和谁谈恋爱的，表情看起来还有点郁闷，他老来找我可能就是太闲了，没人陪他玩吧。

哈？他会没人陪玩？就说你们俩吧，都玩到搞教室play了。金曜汉差点直接说出口，还是忍住了。不过仔细想想他又没很了解金宇硕，琴东贤知道的要比自己多得多才是。所以现在金宇硕是在搞什么飞机？是不是他这几天“看心情”更喜欢琴东贤这个款的？那自己好像不太符合。金曜汉百思不得其解，想着这个问题一直想到放学，在跆拳道社训练的时候在想，走到篮球场时还在想。结果他又闻到一股橙花香味了，在李镇赫身上。

“镇赫哥，你身上怎么有股香味？喷香水了？”金曜汉问，这个难道最近很流行吗？  
“你最近怎么整天都神神叨叨的，怪吓人的。前阵子还老来找我又什么都不说让我回去，”李镇赫疑惑地挠头，扯着自己的衣服嗅来嗅去，“没喷啊，可能由内而外的体香，哈哈。”

其实也不是想去找你，金曜汉在心里吐槽，这哥就是喜欢开玩笑，比起“李镇赫体香说”他更愿意相信是自己的鼻子有问题。

金曜汉原本没有太把这段小插曲放在心上，世上最不缺的就是巧合嘛。只是没想到，居然还有后续。

第二天他去晨练时遇到了曹承衍，这位自来熟学长一看见他就跑着过来死缠烂打要拉他进足球队，理由是“下身看起来很结实”。再结实也是练跆拳道练的啊！他一个跆拳道选手犯得着半路出家去踢足球吗？他都已经因为身高被李镇赫拉去当篮球队陪练了，还进足球队，不得累死。对不起，太忙了，金曜汉回答。

曹承衍没有放弃，靠过来握住他的手长篇大论，准备继续说服他，金曜汉突然在他身上闻到了昨天那股味道。又是橙花香味，服了，商场最近搞活动送香水？要不是幼儿园时暗恋过的老师曾经用过这个味道的香水，金曜汉肯定闻不出来，也不会那么在意。可就是因为一直出现熟悉的味道才会特别让人抓狂，他才不想从此把这个给他带来过温暖的味道和这些臭男人联系在一起啊！他赶紧找借口逃走，心里默默发誓以后见到曹承衍一定得先跑，不然哪天就真被忽悠去了，这人实在太能说了！

啃完午饭的面包后，金曜汉去学生会办公室交表，报销上个月跆拳道社去外地参加比赛的经费，结果一进门他就汗颜了，估计还是某个奇怪的效应在起作用。没错，橙花香味。

这事算不上多重大，可就是太令人在意了，非得搞清楚了才舒服，犯人到底是谁啊？！金曜汉盯着眼前的金敏圭，该不会就是他吧？这几个人里面最有可能喷香水的就是他了，说不定是他们刚好都跟自己一样来报销经费，所以才染上味道的。

“敏圭啊，你是不是……喷香水了？”金曜汉试探性地问了一句，他感觉金敏圭可能会不好意思承认，就补充道，“我就是觉得挺好闻的，哈哈，随便问一下。”

“啊？没有。”金敏圭接过申请表，低着头认真检查，往上面盖章，“是宇硕哥的味道吧。他就在……呃，不，没事。”糟糕，他抬头看了眼金曜汉，后知后觉地闭上嘴。好像不让说来着。

哈？金曜汉的表情变得有点复杂，怎么问个香水都跟金宇硕有关系？他又怎么了？哦，哦……看看金敏圭和平时比起来不那么整齐的着装，好像懂了。希望不是自己想象力太丰富，莫非他也和金宇硕有一腿？原来如此，是自己想复杂了，数数有香水味的都有谁就知道了，这样确实解释得通，金宇硕喷香水了，于是所有跟他亲密接触过的人就都沾上味了呗。金曜汉看向金敏圭的眼神顿时带了点别的意味，漂亮学长真的好强大，万万没想到连这个三好学生都栽在他手上了。

“不是，就是宇硕哥他，怎么说呢，就是……”金敏圭好像有点着急了，说话结巴起来。金曜汉很想拍拍他的肩说没关系我懂的，三好学生也是人，也会禁不住诱惑……喂，不对啊，干嘛在这时候体谅别人，不是应该更担心自己可怜的单恋该何去何从吗？

这时，背对着他们的沙发那边传来一阵翻身的声音，接着就有人说话了。

“唔…敏圭，有谁来了吗？”  
搞砸了。金敏圭无奈地捂脸。

我才想捂脸啊……金曜汉看看金敏圭，又看看那边的沙发，不用想就知道躺在上面的是谁了，肯定是故事的主角金宇硕。

“宇硕哥，对不起，我没注意到来的正好是曜汉……”金敏圭一副非常内疚的样子，走过去弯下腰道歉，看着连金曜汉都想替他说说话了。这位朋友入学时和他一起当新生代表，一文一武上台发言，不同于自己的畏畏缩缩，他对着下面的全体新生也丝毫不露怯，刚入学就被学生会抢着要。不过人总是要有点不足的，金敏圭就是太正直，根本不会说假话，像这样打掩饰都是为难他。

“啊…没关系，我们敏圭做得很好了。”沙发上的人伸手摸摸金敏圭的头，声音还有点哑，“哥再躺一下就好啦，你待会儿应该是音乐课？教室有点远，先回去上课吧，乖孩子。”

金敏圭乖巧地点点头，走过来把办公室钥匙给金曜汉，“你要照顾好宇硕哥哦，要去其他地方的话记得锁门，钥匙给宇硕哥就好了。”说完就快步离开了。

金曜汉一脸懵逼，现在是什么情况？金敏圭爽完就跑，自己还要给他善后？可是钥匙已经在手上了，走也走不掉了，认命吧。金曜汉叹了口气走到沙发前蹲下，金宇硕好像不想理他，听见脚步声过来就转过身去，背对着他。

“身体吃不消了吗？”金曜汉想把金宇硕翻过来看看他脸色如何，可是手一伸过去就被拍掉，“诶，我是在关心哥哥啊。”  
“别和我说话，难受着呢……”金宇硕回答道，声音听上去有气无力的。

“噢，那我陪着哥。”金曜汉委屈地撇撇嘴，明明刚刚和金敏圭说话的语气还那么温柔，可是对着自己就这个态度。他不敢主动说话，只能安静地在一旁照看，庆幸的是漂亮学长连后脑勺都漂亮，怎么都看不腻。金曜汉承认，人都有双重标准。当他在金宇硕身上闻到那股橙花香的时候，心里没有一点之前的烦躁，而是感觉到很温暖很安心，像小时候每次见到会摸着他的头夸他厉害的幼儿园老师，就想凑上前去撒娇。现在这个想要撒娇的对象换成了眼前的金宇硕，他好想搂住哥哥的腰，再钻到他怀里乱拱一通，哥哥回头看看我啊，我也可以乖乖的，夸夸我好不好？

不知是不是被金曜汉热切的目光看得不自在，过了好一会儿，金宇硕终于转过身来。渴了，给我倒杯水，他还闭着眼睛，随手指了指茶几。金曜汉赶紧倒水递过去，扶着金宇硕起身。冷气开得不算小，可隔着校服衬衫触摸到的皮肤有点烫。金宇硕的眼睛要睁不睁的，不像平常那样明亮，坐也坐不稳，金曜汉只好坐到他身边让他靠在自己身上，轻轻抚着他的背，看他一小口一小口地啜着水。怎么看起来迷迷糊糊的，难道是发烧了？见金宇硕也没有拒绝别人照料的意思，金曜汉就把他的刘海撩起来，额头贴上去给他量体温。唔，好烫。

或许是突然的接近让迷糊状态的金宇硕有了什么误会，他乖乖地闭上眼睛微微仰头，好像在索吻。金曜汉的心跳得欢快起来，这样温顺的金宇硕实在难得一见，精致的五官放大在眼前，鼻子都要碰到一起，好想顺着心意和他共享一个缠绵的亲吻。这时金宇硕的呼吸带着热气扑到脸上，唉，再怎么说也还是个病人，趁人之危可不好啊。金曜汉拉开了距离，右手捧着金宇硕的脸摸了摸，哥再休息一下吧，我叫人拿药过来。

我不吃药，金宇硕嘟囔着抱怨，握着水杯的手一松似是在表达抗议。金曜汉赶紧接住了放回到茶几上，这个小祖宗，把衣服弄湿了不是会病得更严重吗？金宇硕抱住金曜汉的手臂，头靠在他肩膀上，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，好像又睡过去了。这是离得最近的一次吧？金曜汉觉得自己心脏跳得太大声了，会吵到金宇硕，可是又怕他不舒服，不敢随便乱动，只是偶尔给他擦擦汗再调整一下姿势，让他睡得舒服一点。空调运转的声音催得人困意渐浓，金曜汉感觉自己被金宇硕的味道包围着，在这吹着冷气的燥热夏天里竟然感受到了温暖。上课铃响了，他一点也不想回去，只想和哥哥一起作个美梦。

醒来的时候金宇硕在拍他的脸，喂，你怎么睡得比我还死，面无表情的，和之前温顺可人的模样相去甚远。我醒了我醒了，哥你轻一点不行吗？金曜汉可怜兮兮地求饶。好歹也是校草级的脸啊，怎么金宇硕一点都不手下留情，都给拍红了。

“快放学了，敏圭估计等会儿就过来，你可以走了。”他冷冷地赶人，起身把办公室的窗帘拉开。

光透过衣服照出金宇硕的身体轮廓，金曜汉这才注意到他身上的白衬衫宽大得过分，这也太瘦了吧？再看看衣服下摆，太长了，根本不是他的码数。难道是金敏圭的衣服吗？金宇硕打着哈欠走过来，手一抬衣服就往一边滑，堪堪露出锁骨。金曜汉不自觉地咽了咽口水。

“哥，你穿这件衣服出去会不会太明显了啊？这么宽，一看就知道不是你的，“金曜汉提议道，“我把校服外套借给你吧？”

“你的衣服给我穿不也一样宽吗？”金宇硕白了他一眼，语气有点不服，“一个个长这么大只不知道干嘛，我不喜欢长得高的。”

可是哥长得漂亮啊，金曜汉笑嘻嘻地去拉金宇硕的手，所以身高什么的都没有关系。金宇硕没好气地甩开，嘴贫，你们长得高的就只会说这种话，然后坐下喝了口水。比起那个，哥的烧退了吗？金曜汉伸手去探金宇硕的额头，结果又被拍开。算了算了，漂亮学长对着他就是这个脾气，没事了就好。

你小子老喜欢动手动脚，没点礼貌，金宇硕骂他，再说我又没生病，发什么烧？咒我呢？

啊？金曜汉不明所以，你不是和金敏圭搞完那档子事之后发烧了吗？浑身都烫得吓人。他有点不爽地嘀嘀咕咕，整天都在学校做爱，怪不得搞坏身体，亏我还翘了课来陪哥。

哈？你小子天天脑袋里装的都是什么？金宇硕立马揪住金曜汉的耳朵，我那是中暑了好吗？为了学校的伟大建设事业，在外面指挥工作中暑了，你以为我就只会做爱！

疼疼疼！哥轻点，对不起我错了……金曜汉赶紧求饶，心里又有点庆幸，幸好不是呢，他才不想又多一个竞争对手。那哥为什么要穿敏圭的衣服，还跟他这么暧昧。又不见你对我温柔一点，金曜汉抱怨。

敏圭把我搬过来的啊，金宇硕解释道，我出了一身汗想换件衣服，他还把自己备用的借给我了，不要以为人人都和你一样龌龊好吗？整天只会往这方面想，还是个偷窥狂。

我又不是故意的，比起在那种场合遇见，我更想跟哥好好相处，有事没事聊聊天来着。金曜汉耷拉着脑袋，看起来有点沮丧，他才不想被漂亮学长当成变态。可是不敢去找你，线上聊天你又要拉黑我，而且你还每天和东贤在一起，我一点机会都没有了吗？金曜汉说完又去拉金宇硕的手，见他的表情有些松动，就直接把他扯过来抱住，不给他甩开自己的机会。哥哥是不是喷香水了呀，橙花味，金曜汉毛茸茸的脑袋在金宇硕身上乱蹭，好香好香。

呀，你干嘛，好痒！金宇硕被蹭得咯咯笑，想要把他推开，可是他的腰被牢牢箍住，躲也躲不掉，只能跨坐在金曜汉身上被这只大型犬拱来拱去的。为了保持平衡，他环住金曜汉的脖子。别闹了别闹了，你个麻烦小孩，晃得我头都快晕了。

金曜汉听到他这样说赶紧停了下来，哥没事吧？头晕的话要不要再躺一会儿，还是我送你回家？看见他担心的眼神，金宇硕也懒得再跟他闹小脾气了。没事，有点中暑而已，我都休息好了，他轻轻拍拍金曜汉的头。

那就好，金曜汉又抱紧了一点，我们关系有没有在变好呀？我以后可以多去找宇硕哥玩吗？看着金曜汉期待的眼神，金宇硕故意装出在认真考虑的样子，迟迟不回答。哥！可以吧？可以吧？金曜汉好像有点着急了，金宇硕终于笑着点点头，准了，不过你要提前跟我申请。

太好了！金曜汉开心地笑。他笑的时候会露出两只兔牙，和冷着脸耍帅的时候很不一样，还怪可爱的。这样想着，金宇硕亲了亲他的脸颊，给你一个小奖励吧。金曜汉的耳朵一下子就红了，金宇硕居然主动亲他，感觉今天去买彩票能中个五百万。他又把脑袋埋到金宇硕怀里，掩盖自己因为害羞和兴奋而通红的脸，他的漂亮学长实在太有男子气概了，完全比不过啊。

好啦好啦，放学铃都响了，金宇硕哄他放手，曜汉啊，回去吧，哥请你吃刨冰。金曜汉偷偷看了眼金宇硕又缩回去，半天没动静。曜汉？金宇硕又喊了他一声。

哥，我好像有点…硬了…怎么办？金曜汉回答得有点扭捏。对不起，我也很想忍住，但是没办法，哥太香了，坐在我身上动来动去，还、还亲我……

唉，麻烦小孩。金宇硕趁金曜汉不注意推开了他，去卫生间吧，我在这里等你。金曜汉一脸失望地走进办公室的卫生间，关门前还特意看了看金宇硕，好吧，玩手机呢。不知道自己在期待什么，能像今天这样相处已经很满足了，没可能还帮他处理这个对吧。唉，金曜汉叹了口气，好好的印象分是不是又要被扣光了？小兄弟好不争气。金曜汉正胡思乱想着呢，突然手机又响了。搞什么，每次都是这样……他掏出手机一看，喔，来自金宇硕的语音通话。宇硕哥，什么事？我还没好呢……

“陪你说说话啊，快点出来，我要吃刨冰。”  
这个出来是哪个出来？金曜汉好无奈，金宇硕明知道自己的自慰对象是他还故意打过来，这是什么恶趣味？那边的金宇硕好像还在吃着什么，偶尔会传来吮吸的声音，该死……

“说实话，你对着商场购物送的香水都能勃起，我还挺失望的。”

哈？这说的是什么话啊，他可是在自慰诶。这个金宇硕真的完全不看气氛，也不按套路出牌。话说，还真是商场购物送的啊？

“秉灿今天还笑话我，说一闻到那个味道就知道谁和我待在一起过，太显眼了。”

行吧，金曜汉萎了，提起裤子打算跟金宇硕纯聊天。那换个话题。宇硕哥今天和敏圭说了什么，他好像不想让我知道你在这。金曜汉问。

“这还要问啊？就是不想见你嘛，麻烦不麻烦。”

哥！怎么这样！金曜汉又委屈了，他为什么就只有这种待遇。那有必要特地和别人说不想见我吗？我又不一定会来。

“唉，不行。”你去哪我都知道。金宇硕咂咂嘴。什么都不懂，小屁孩。

宇硕哥，你太欺负人了。金曜汉洗干净手挂掉语音通话，哭丧着脸走出来。金宇硕笑得还那么开心，捉弄他真的很有趣吗？只是金曜汉这时还不知道，金宇硕给他的是特殊待遇之上的特殊待遇了，香水是认真挑的，说不想见他拉黑他是欲擒故纵，也没几个人能像他一样被金宇硕捉弄，没几个人能看见他这么放心的笑。

这样不是快一点嘛？走吧，吃刨冰去。金宇硕朝金曜汉伸出手。

-


	4. 第四章

04.

“宇硕哥晚安！”金曜汉心满意足地挂掉电话，钻进被窝里傻笑。前不久他终于要到了金宇硕的手机号码，以他厚脸皮地一次次主动拨通为开端，像这样腻歪的睡前通话成为了他们日常生活的一部分。有聊天软件联系方式的人多的是，有手机号码的可没有几个，不是真的关系好的话就不会给呀！自己和金宇硕的感情或许也跟夏天一样在逐步升温吧？这样想着，金曜汉又开心得在床上打了两个滚，继续加油的话很快就可以有晚安吻了吧？虽然他是主动做过，可是就算隔着手机也还是好害羞，而且还被金宇硕嫌弃了……所以只能等哪天他的漂亮学长心情很好的时候再试一次，看看会不会有回应啦。

好吵！天天打电话打这么久就算了，又乱叫又捶墙干嘛？妹妹从隔壁房间跑过来跟他抱怨。对不起嘛，金曜汉撑起身子抿着嘴笑，哥就是太高兴了，理解一下。妹妹狐疑地看了他一眼，要是谈恋爱谈成这副德性还能理解，可不是叫那人哥了嘛？她小声地问。没想到金曜汉还真的点头，是男生啊，不过不是谈恋爱，不是那种关系。

什么啊！妹妹有点惊讶地捂嘴，呆站了一阵子好像内心在挣扎，重新开口道，我是不懂男生怎么想啦，可是你们这一天天聊的……到这份上还不是谈恋爱是要干什么？你不是要吊着人家吧？渣男啊？！妹妹的嘴又张大了，一副对自家哥哥很失望的表情。才不是啊！你就这么不相信你哥吗？金曜汉连忙解释，听别人说他是不谈恋爱主义，而且我又不确定他对我是……

谁会和不想进一步发展的对象天天这么肉麻地煲电话粥？妹妹打断他，换你你会吗？强硬一点啦！她说完就气鼓鼓地往外走，临出门前还特意回头跟金曜汉强调，但是对方真的不愿意的话也不能强迫哦！绝对！不可以！

金曜汉还有好多想解释的东西，但是还没讲出口门就“啪”一声关上了，要怪只能怪房间的隔音实在太不好了，妹妹的说法听起来像是连他每天如何跟金宇硕撒娇撒痴都知道得一清二楚……颜面何存啊！金曜汉长叹一声倒在床上，可是这又不是他自己想控制就能控制的，字里行间要溢出来的风情月思是掩也掩不住啊。再说了，与其说是自己吊着金宇硕，倒不如说是恰恰反过来，是他被金宇硕吊着呢……

哥，早上好。又是一个工作日，金曜汉从背后拍拍金宇硕的左肩，人却站到他的右侧，打算做一个小小的恶作剧。怎料金宇硕似是看穿了他的小把戏，头毫不犹豫地转向右边，于是尴尬的一幕就发生了。不到十厘米的身高差，再加上金曜汉微微前倾的身体，金宇硕的鼻尖恰恰贴上了他的嘴唇，让两人面面相觑。

呀，曜汉。在原地愣了好几秒，金宇硕才想起来往后躲开。你吓到我了。

金宇硕的声音总是柔软轻细的，他不耍小脾气的时候说话都像在哄小孩。正如现在，即使嘴上说着被吓到，也没有太大的情绪波动反映到他的声音里。哥，这是给你的早安吻哦。金曜汉笑着伸手，摸了摸金宇硕的鼻尖。尽管这只是一次意外，可温柔的责怪总会让人想再对他做更多的恶作剧。

啊，说什么呢，金宇硕挡着嘴笑，拳头软绵绵地落在金曜汉胸口上，你是不是看了什么电视剧？说起来，我昨晚听了一首歌……金宇硕只有谈起音乐的时候话才会多起来，边说边比划着手势。他真的很擅长在不经意间岔开话题，金曜汉认真听着，忍不住这样想。

午休时间一到，金曜汉就拎着便当冲到三年级的楼层去找金宇硕，先到先得，现在他们俩才是“正牌”饭友。金宇硕正好坐在靠走廊的窗边，和金曜汉原来的位置一样。他敲敲窗户，晃了晃手里的两盒便当示意金宇硕出来，结果被旁边的李镇赫调侃了。

“来得可真积极，铁了心要把我们宇硕喂胖吗？”他笑着捏捏金宇硕的脸。

金宇硕边喊着放手边起身逃跑，李镇赫还没玩够，追着他出课室继续捏。

“啊，镇赫哥！宇硕哥太瘦了，吃多一点有什么不好的？”金曜汉把金宇硕捞过来挡在身后，“我做的便当份量大但是营养均衡啊，宇硕哥要是吃不完我会帮他吃掉的。”

“哦…你小子还挺会的？”李镇赫捶了一下金曜汉的肩膀，“那我今天也和胜宇他们一起吃，宇硕的脸颊肉拜托你咯～”说完就挥挥手走到隔壁班去了。

金宇硕还抓着金曜汉的衣服，看李镇赫走掉了才放开，拍拍金曜汉的背帮他抚平弄出来的褶皱。你称霸厨房的伟业还没完成吗？今天做了什么菜？他拉过金曜汉的手，探头去看他拿着的便当。哥，我们一起吃不就知道了。金曜汉顺势牵着金宇硕往顶楼走，夏天的室外温度高得可怕，于是他们坐在无人的角落享受阴凉。

虽然问过你好多遍了，在教室吃不好么？还有空调。金宇硕接过便当盒打开，米饭生菜厚蛋烧，西兰花西红柿灯笼椒，火腿鸡胸肉土豆泥……这不是和以前的都差不多嘛，而且为什么还放这种不辣的辣椒哦。他右手叉着灯笼椒递到金曜汉嘴边，左手拿勺子挖了一口土豆泥塞进嘴里，唔，今天的好像加了奶油，好吃。

空调吹太多会很干燥啊，金曜汉咀嚼着金宇硕喂食的灯笼椒，含糊地回答，哥总是喜欢吃辣的，夏天吃得清爽一点心情不是也会清爽起来嘛！而且对胃会比较好。金曜汉看金宇硕吃得香，自己也胃口大开，有漂亮学长坐在身边心情就是不一样，看来缠着妈妈学做菜的努力没有白费。

金宇硕吃着吃着突然停下，坐直了身子。金曜汉好奇地看他要干什么，结果金宇硕憋出来一个小小的饱嗝，有点不好意思地眨了几次眼，捂住嘴笑。啊，哥怎么这么可爱，金曜汉也跟着笑，已经吃饱了？他伸手去摸金宇硕的肚子。呀，臭小子，明明知道我怕痒，金宇硕缩起身子躲闪。金曜汉偏不让金宇硕躲，一只手环住他的腰把他往怀里带，别乱动啦，把饭菜打翻了怎么办？

啊，是你先招惹我的！金宇硕停下来又眨眨眼，可是金曜汉也不回话，静静地抱着他不撒手。推了好几下也挣脱不开，练跆拳道不是练的腿么？怎么力气这么大？金宇硕无奈地拍拍金曜汉的背，在他耳边问，麻烦小孩，你又怎么了？

哥，可以更亲近一点吗？金曜汉好像就在等金宇硕这句话，手扶住他的后颈向上托，额头贴着额头离得很近。千岛酱酸甜中又带着咸，残留在嘴里像汗水又像海水，金曜汉开口的时候空气中充满了夏日的荷尔蒙，只有燥热与不安，一点也不浪漫。

金宇硕却迟迟不作声。金曜汉着急了，他考虑过妹妹说的话，反思自己是不是不够主动。至今为止，两人都是处于一种暧昧不清的氛围，用如今经常出现的一句话来形容，大概是朋友以上恋人未满。

金曜汉一方面有些得意，因为他可以确定自己在金宇硕心目中占领了一个特别的位置；另一方面又非常沮丧，因为他明白，他绝不能为这种不上不下的关系而骄傲自满。对金宇硕来说，真正亲密的关系到底是怎样的呢？连炮友都可以亲吻他、拥抱他、进入他，一遍又一遍地给他快感……金曜汉觉得，只要自己还想以一种独特的身份站在金宇硕身边，他就不可以轻易地跨过那一条线。

这份感情的领导者一直都是金宇硕，没有他的允许，金曜汉甚至只能眼睁睁地看着他走向别人。可是，这些日子的试探与暧昧消耗了他太多的耐心。哥，你说话啊，告诉我吧。金曜汉想要一个答案，可不可以，可不可以？

不可以，曜汉。金宇硕就这样用轻柔的声音打破他的期待，吐出的呼吸洒在金曜汉脸上宛如酷刑，我们现在是朋友，不是吗？ 

你只把我当朋友？金曜汉盯着金宇硕的眼睛，审视着他，你只把我当朋友！

金曜汉突然觉得自己非常无力。其实他早就注意到了，自己在这份关系发展的喜悦之余感受到的更多是无力感。一旦往更深入的层面想，无力感甚至庞大到足以摧毁他所有信心。真是让人难过。金曜汉想让他的漂亮学长天天都开开心心的，所以即使被他玩弄在鼓掌之内也能乐在其中。朋友，这个词语过于残酷了。如今属于他和金宇硕的舞台不仅没有拉开帷幕的迹象，就连灯光道具也未必赶得上工期，甚至连主角都想要退场。

他渴求的关系不应该只是朋友这种程度，而是更为紧密更为深入，可以互相在对方的人生中刻上五彩斑斓的一笔，无人可取代的那种。他们两人在未来回忆往事时，这段独属于青春的时光能给他们的人生留下一份永恒的印记，就像夏日海滩上的潮起潮落，无论沙滩被践踏了多少次，潮水也可以替它抚去伤口。

“如果你硬是要我给个定义，那现在我们的确就只是朋友。或者你要像东贤他们一样，做我的炮友？”  
“那是不可能的。”

金曜汉松开他，面无表情地收拾好东西起身走了。他生气，但凡金宇硕换任何一种说法，哪怕是和平常一样笑着搪塞过去，他都不会像现在这样生气。从那天放学后见到那一幕开始，他们就注定做不了彼此的路人，更做不了普通朋友。可是，做炮友？金宇硕怎么会说出来那句话？他的行动还不够清楚吗？他压根没有这个打算，这个选项也从不在他的考虑范围之内。他不是要否认金宇硕至今为止的生活方式。至少对他而言，空有生理性的快感，而无心灵上的契合，身体贴合在一起，灵魂却是远离的，有什么意义？

金宇硕安静地目送金曜汉离开。其实落花有意流水也有情，所有特殊关系都在清算中，他也没有坏心眼到要打击什么人，只是在钻牛角尖罢了。事实上，金曜汉忘记了最最基本的一件事，一件可以用平凡普通来形容，也可以用顺理成章按部就班来形容的事。

请原谅我的一点小任性，金宇硕在心里向金曜汉道歉。要是金曜汉不说出口，他宁愿假装不明白。这或许有点胡搅蛮缠，感情里本来不就是充斥着这种情绪么？既有不讲道理的一方，也有包容的一方。要不是害怕受伤，谁愿意做自私的那方？

同样的，人既然有了思想，就会有胡思乱想的余地。无论是人生的哪个阶段，由胡思乱想而导致的岔路都是在所难免的。即使是一句话一个眼神，只要是通过不同思想的解读，整个局面就可以翻天覆地。有人会有固执的想法，也有人会忽略重要的细节，互相交错就成了暧昧不清的根源。就像沙拉酱有甜的也有咸的，混入番茄酱还可以做成千岛酱一样。调味酱料尚且可以融合变换，更何况人的情绪？

千奇百怪的情绪本身就是人生的调味料。

-


	5. 第五章

05.

“今天又不回家吗？”

“对不起啊宇硕，妈妈工作太忙了，没办法陪你，自己在家要乖乖的。”

“我可以去打工的，真的没问题。妈，不要太辛苦了……”

“别说傻话！你好好念书就好了，妈妈不想再见到你难过了，听话，好不好？”

我知道了。金宇硕挂掉了电话，等会儿去别人家算了。自从他上了高二以来，妈妈工作就越来越忙，到了高三，甚至一个月也不回家一次。说到底还是他的缘故，如果不是发生了那件事，妈妈也不会不允许他再去打工，而宁愿自己拼命。

那时候他高一，和李镇赫一起进了篮球队。李镇赫是首发，他只坐冷板凳。每天的活动就是捡球、擦球、递水和递毛巾。

明明他运动神经也很好，耐力和弹跳力都不比正式成员差，就因为身高？金宇硕心里不平，但也没有特别不满，因为他放学之后要去咖啡店打工补贴家用。非正式队员的身份对他来说更方便，留在社团还能加点分。庆幸的是其他人对他都不错，特别是队长。从学校去打工地点的途中有一段路治安特别不好，本来李镇赫要送他去，可队长说李镇赫看着太善良，还瘦，没点威慑力，而自己够壮回家还顺路，就主动提出要陪金宇硕。

“谢谢你，前辈，每次都这样麻烦你。其实不用太担心啦，别看我这样，力气还挺大的，还有肌肉，你看，”金宇硕撩起衣袖拍拍自己的手臂，“篮球没有白打。”

队长捏着金宇硕的脸笑话他，就你这小身板，白白净净的，看起来就好欺负。这样的对话重复了很多遍，尽管金宇硕每次都要一脸不满地反驳，他心里还是非常感激的。队长总是对他很好，除了送他上班，还会在人少的时候陪他聊天，排班要是排到很晚，就会在他将近下班的时候过来点杯咖啡等他，再送他回家。

渐渐的，校外的互动也加深了他们在校内的关系。金宇硕发现不知不觉间队长就会出现在附近，自己也越来越习惯他的存在。篮球队队长和新生代表的身份再加上不错的颜值，同学们对他们两个人的关注度非常高，他们关系好起来之后，各种各样的谣言到处传播。他肯定是在追金宇硕，怎么天天都黏在一起，是不是在交往，之类的。

“你不会是真的喜欢我吧？”金宇硕在社团活动开始前把队长拉到角落处，半信半疑地问。其实金宇硕一开始没想过这方面，可是这样传的人越来越多，他也开始怀疑了。

“想和你再亲近一点。”  
队长见金宇硕不说话，又补充道。  
“我知道你是个需要保护的人，即使你不说。”

队长说这句话时的表情过于温柔，让金宇硕产生了动摇。他承认自己对队长也有好感，如果是喜欢的，那又有什么不可以的呢？于是一切都开始了。他们牵手、拥抱，做所有热恋期的年轻人会做的事情，有时队长会怂恿他逃课去看电影，甚至躲在网吧包厢里做爱。金宇硕在这份感情里有些飘飘然。所有人都觉得他生来就很优越，自顾自地把他放在强者的位置上，却没有人想过他需要保护。金宇硕渐渐从被动方变成了主动方，接受了别人的付出就一定要报答不是么？他从小被这么教导，于是他开始努力藏起自己的任性，变得听话又顺从，尽量满足那个人的要求。

“宇硕，你到底都去做什么了？课不能不上啊，回来上课吧？”

李镇赫不止一次劝他。他们两个从小学六年级分班后一直认识到现在，金宇硕一直是品学兼优的好学生。李镇赫不清楚内情，只知道他变了好多，他和越来越多自己不认识的人混在一起，成绩从第一落到中上游，打工的地点也换得越来越快，很多时候李镇赫找都找不到他，去质问队长，也只会被敷衍过去，迫于辈分差距又不能拿他怎么样。

没错，即使如此金宇硕还是人群的中心，还是有骄傲的资本。可是，这样正确吗？

李镇赫的担忧终于变成了现实。他飞奔去找金宇硕的时候，他正在篮球场和队长打架。

“你在干什么？！”

李镇赫推开挡路的围观群众，扑上前去把金宇硕拉开。他脸上肯定挨了不止一拳，微微肿了起来，裸露在外的手臂和小腿已经挂了彩，伤口附近沾满了泥沙。

“放开我。我今天就要打死这垃圾。”金宇硕沉声道。李镇赫还不清楚发生了什么，怎么突然就闹掰了？庆幸的是金宇硕看起来没有一直在挨揍，对面人高马大的篮球队队长比他还惨，捂着眼睛蹲在地上好像在忍着剧痛。 

“冷静一点，再闹下去老师们都要来了。你是想退学？不读了？不要奖学金了？”

李镇赫的话给金宇硕泼了一头冷水。他深呼吸了几次压抑自己的怒火，走过去撂下一句，你他妈别让我再见到你，人渣。说完就拽着李镇赫走了。

“金宇硕，你给我好好解释。你老实说，我还能帮你，不然我立马打电话告诉阿姨。”

李镇赫在医务室给金宇硕上药，语气重，下手也重，痛得金宇硕一抖一抖的。他何尝又不痛？自己多年的好朋友被人带着走了歪路，他却没有及时把他拉住。

“之前是逃课，现在是打架斗殴，你真有本事！你自己说，我还怎么瞒？”

金宇硕用力吸了吸鼻子，喘了一大口气。

“他说我自作多情，当着那么多人的面，他说没有喜欢过我，是我看他有名，去倒贴他。他是不是有病？在班门口和女生接吻还动手动脚的被我看见了，我骂他，他还敢说我。说我恶心，说我死同性恋，看我太可怜才带着我玩。”

他越说越激动，语速太快，字里行间夹杂了许多听不清楚的脏话。

“操，昨天骂完分了手今天一早就找人来厕所堵我扒我裤子拍视频，拍视频？全他妈被我踹飞砸了手机。看不起同性恋怎么打不过同性恋？还想上同性恋？谁先招惹谁？他以前插进来的时候不也很爽？这时候想起来我是男的了？还威胁我要弄你，今天不给他打一顿他还以为就自己是大爷。”

“你怎么什么都不和我说！？”李镇赫吃惊又生气，他鲜少见这样的金宇硕，眼神凌厉又带着怒气。一年级的和三年级之间差了两年，隔阂大消息也不灵通，他以为顶多就是金宇硕被混混带坏了，怎么想也想不到他会有这样的遭遇。

起初李镇赫还纳闷，按金宇硕的性格应该会更小心的，没想到原来是那个人还提到了自己。不过，金宇硕再怎么稳重也还是个十几岁的年轻男孩，李镇赫知道他有多重感情，如果不是真的伤心，不是真的愤怒，他肯定不会如此偏激地解决这件事。想到这，李镇赫皱着眉攥紧了拳头，甚至想马上就去把那个混蛋再揍一顿。

“那个女生要是真喜欢他，知道实情应该也会很难过吧……我有点想告诉她，哈哈，别让人渣祸害女孩子。”

金宇硕讲到这突然没了刚刚的狠戾，耷拉着脑袋眼泪汪汪。你轻点，我真的好痛。他紧紧抓住李镇赫的衣袖，鼻尖全都红了。李镇赫看了也心疼，金宇硕不过是一朵将焉未焉的玫瑰，茎上的刺大多被好事者削了去，失去了保护自己的手段，只在阴影里汲着营养液苟活。李镇赫放轻了力度，呼了呼他膝盖上的伤口，把他搂进怀里。还好，刺就是该用来狠狠地去扎那些伤害他的人，没有刺的一面展现给自己看就够了。

“我不是没想过告诉你。可是你要是知道了会放着我不管吗？我不想把你牵扯进来，不想你为了我再做不必要的事……”

你什么时候能先想想自己……李镇赫叹了口气，轻轻拍着金宇硕的背安抚他。金宇硕心里也憋得慌，一股脑儿把所有事都倒出来告诉了李镇赫，一边痛骂人渣一边分析他以前说过的话是多么算计，竟然真的没说过喜欢他。

之后金宇硕被李镇赫拉着和篮球队其他成员一起声泪俱下地跟校领导求情，再三保证全员提高成绩，顺便控诉篮球队队长带坏小朋友耽误大家学习还把篮球队越带越烂，不能说的没说，说了的都是事实。管事的看在涉事的人不是特别多，而且金宇硕是入学成绩第一的份上，免了他的记过处分，最后把篮球队直接解散，让金宇硕回家闭门思过一周。至于原队长，李镇赫稍微动了一点手段，让他直接转学走了，眼不见为净。

校内传闻当然闹得沸沸扬扬，金宇硕作为主角之一不知被人背后议论了多少次。议论了什么？他其实不太关心，比起被议论还有更伤心的事情。为什么要当着这么多人的面这么说他？为什么又要找人做那种事？感情怎么会变得这么快这么狠？

其实还有其他令他难过的话还没有和李镇赫交代完，毕竟旁人听来不太放得上台面。那个人在还没闹掰的时候就提过好几次，说金宇硕除了脸长得好看点原来也就这么普通，和其他人一样有缺点有脾气，很麻烦，一点意思都没有。可是金宇硕强迫自己忍耐的时候那个人就更加看不起他，觉得他没主见没想法。到底要怎么做才是对的？这个问题或许无解，不是对的人就怎么样都不对。

金宇硕曾经也会在心里替那个人辩解，他只是不擅长说好听的话，他的数落和嫌弃都是对自己有所期待，他没有说出口的感情一定会体现在行动上，诸如此类。现在想来都是自我安慰罢了，世界上最伟大的艺术和最有征服力的武器就是语言，尽管在这一份不见得光的感情里不适合用这么高尚的形容。

当天妈妈被学校通知要把他领回家，来到学校时脸上都是难以置信，儿子怎么会和别人打架？然而妈妈不但没有责怪他，反倒一直相信他安慰他。越是这样金宇硕就越是什么都不想和她说，她已经这么累了。况且知道了又能怎么样？这不是所有人都能接受的事情，告诉她会不会更加伤心？她只需要知道一部分就好了，他没有吃什么大亏，逃了课打了架成绩下降是事实，就这样。

饭吃不上几口就想吐，对很多事情都丧失了兴致，金宇硕还是努力装出一副无事的样子，每天安安静静地看书，有时实在忍不住了，就锁上门躲在房间里悄悄地哭。什么时候会好？他也不知道。遥遥无期。

身体上的伤只有打架时留下的淤青，可精神上的伤害，没有经历的人都无法理解。就算经历过，对不同的人来说就会有不同的伤害。由本人开口的话什么事都会给别人一种轻飘飘的感觉。这事值得这么伤心吗？金宇硕也不是很明白。你看，人有时连自己都理解不了，何谈理解别人。心里的难过赶也赶不走，像盯着腐肉的秃鹰一直在周围盘旋，随时要俯冲下来把一切攫食殆尽。他也想好好表达，可是脑子里空荡荡的什么也不剩，每多想一次就是在自己伤口上多撒一层盐，那倒不如不说，任君想象。一切都好累。

有一次李镇赫过来了，但没有进房间，只在外面和他妈妈说了些话。金宇硕依稀听见李镇赫说，要保持成绩要处理人际关系还要打工压力太大了。

“阿姨你别担心，让宇硕好好休息，他会好起来的。他一直是坚强努力的孩子，我也会和他一起。”

“谢谢你总是陪着他，省准，”妈妈也小声抽泣着，“阿姨不是你们这个年纪的人，说不上什么话也劝不了他，拜托你了。”

后来妈妈和他聊了很多，只是他精神状态不好记不太清楚，只知道以后可以不用去打工，可以做很多自己想做的事情，可以不那么努力。一直到他反应过来，才发现妈妈为了升职和加班费很少回家，家里空荡荡的只有他一个。他不敢断言妈妈这样是做错了，是在逃避，但他真的觉得不要这样比较好。他需要陪伴，需要没有死角的爱，很需要很需要。

金宇硕在高一剩下的时间都没有去学校，只去考了期末考试。最幸运的大概是作为“主战场”的高三毕了业，本来了解真相的人也不多，传来传去也没有什么证据。顺利回到了年级第一，帮金宇硕说话鸣不平的人也越来越多，整件事渐渐也就平息了下来。

时间是最好的良药。

放长假的时候金宇硕出去旅行，自己一个人。用的是打工赚的钱，妈妈都给他留着。自己规划旅行对他来说还是有点吃力，去旅行社咨询的时候他遇见了曹承衍，那个人在家里开的旅行社帮忙，才刚回国。一聊发现两人年纪一样，曹承衍还正好要去他的学校读高二。之后曹承衍主动提出要和金宇硕一起出发，美其名曰熟悉新环境新同学。在路上他们聊得很不错，曹承衍性格很好，人也很聪明，对那时的金宇硕来说是最适合相处的类型。他们之间的孽缘也就由此产生。

高二开学之后金宇硕回到了学校。拜热情洋溢的李镇赫和曹承衍所赐，他在假期里练了很多东西，街舞足球篮球唱歌甚至rap，因此也跟崔秉灿和其他同学搞好了关系。

不过李镇赫察觉到金宇硕又变了。他变得比以前更加沉默寡言，很少主动说话，也不怎么接别人的玩笑，说话总是温柔周到，所有举动都带着点不易察觉的小心翼翼。或许金宇硕根本没有比之前好过多少，他只是为了不让大家担心，不让大家等着他，才背负着伤痛硬是走出来了。

时间是最好的良药。希望如此。

“省准，我不想回去。”

金宇硕在高二的散学典礼没有直接回家，而是拽住了李镇赫的手。一想到捧着奖状拿着奖学金回到家也没有一个人在等他，他真的太寂寞，太寂寞了。李镇赫一定知道他有别的意思。自从他高二改了名字之后，金宇硕都跟着别人叫他李镇赫，现在他突然叫了以前的名字。李镇赫一定会知道什么的。金宇硕没来由地这样相信，或许只是出于自己对这个人的信任。

可是李镇赫的眼神为什么是这样的？可怜？同情？李镇赫总是这样，就算跟他强调多少遍不需要他帮忙不需要他干涉，他也还是会偷偷插手。或许是因为那件事发生时他没及时做什么，现在就越发变本加厉。金宇硕觉得不可思议，他有什么值得别人同情的？李镇赫的关心里什么都有一些，唯独没有金宇硕最想要的。突然好像很多事情都无所谓了，金宇硕扯着李镇赫去了体育仓库，用力把门踹开，再锁上。他胡乱解开自己的衣服，眼泪忽地往下掉。

他需要陪伴，需要没有死角的爱，一个人的份不够那就两份，两份还不够那就三份。既然都不是对的人，那有几个又有什么区别？

从此，荒诞不经的关系不断生长缠绕，紧紧勒住金宇硕，把他困在这个无法结束的青春期里。

-

要不要再做一次？

释放过后刚平静下来没多久，金宇硕的手又伸过来套弄李镇赫的性器。李镇赫把金宇硕拉到怀里舔他的喉结，手不安分地在他胸前乱摸，指缝夹住泛红的乳头摩擦轻拽。你不用做那些，快进来。金宇硕把李镇赫按住，对准他又硬挺起来的性器往下坐，肉穴又热又软，原本充满了里面的爱液被挤出来沾到身上。李镇赫用力向上一挺，金宇硕就拖着尾音叫，手撑在李镇赫两侧，自己卖力地上下摆动抽插，没力气了就停下来扭着腰去磨蹭舒服的那点，可好像怎么都不得要领。省准，帮帮我，省准！他声音带着哭腔，性器顶端冒着白液也不懂自己解决，拉着李镇赫的手过来让他帮忙。也摸摸这里，求求你。

今天就不该听金宇硕的话，应该好好戴上套，他明天会不会难受？李镇赫一边想着，一边把金宇硕压到身下，手拖着他的大腿往两边掰，对准穴口冲刺进攻。内里的高潮点被李镇赫的顶端一遍又一遍碾过，金宇硕抽噎着叫，嘴上却全是下流话，倒是更引起人的施暴欲。于是他更加卖力地顶弄，直到金宇硕的呻吟声含糊着高潮的惊叫，直到白液渐渐由浓到稀，直到他听见金宇硕说不要了，不要了。金宇硕，你真的变了好多。李镇赫拔出来的时候金宇硕又轻轻地叫，随着他的动作抬起腰似是挽留，最后精疲力竭躺在床上，任由李镇赫抱着他去清洗。

再次回到床上时金宇硕眼睛都要睁不开了，伸手四处摸索，省准啊，你还在吗？不要走啊。李镇赫觉得金宇硕可爱得过分。怎么会，想想这是谁的家，累了就睡吧。他牵住金宇硕的手，躺在他身边亲他的眼角。

金宇硕把头埋在李镇赫胸膛上。好累，这是最后一次了，省准，没有下一次了。李镇赫笑着揉他的头发。也没打算再要你一次，除非你不想上学。

真的是最后一次，金宇硕突然坐起身，语气认真又严肃，意思是，以后再也不做这样的事情。

最后一次？李镇赫问。

最后一次。金宇硕答。

可以。李镇赫凑上前去，牙齿咬在金宇硕的锁骨上，力道由轻到重慢慢加大，直到金宇硕呼痛拍打他后背才停下。最后一次。

金宇硕苦笑着摸自己锁骨上的牙印，李镇赫，你好狠。他难得地叫了这个名字，语气非常自然，自然到好像一直在叫的也只有这个名字一样，明明从他们之间的第一次开始就只有过去的名字存在。

再狠也没你狠。李镇赫摇摇头，把金宇硕拉进被子里，睡吧，你是乖孩子，许的愿望都会实现的。醒来之后一切都会如你所愿。

-

“停一下停一下，曜汉啊，过来。”

金曜汉听见了一个熟悉的声音，一回头，发现是韩胜宇。胜宇哥怎么突然来了？也不提前说一声，都没发现。他赶紧跑过去。韩胜宇是跆拳道社的前任主将，因为受过伤，很难再继续下去，上了高三之后就隐退了，现在算是个挂名社长。

刚好有空来看下你们训练，韩胜宇递过去一条毛巾给他擦汗。今天怎么回事？力道太大，表情还这么狠，对练的孩子都被吓成什么样了，自己看看。

金曜汉看看周围，其他社员果然都在看他脸色。对、对不起……他自知理亏，朝大家鞠躬道歉。

“好了好了，孩子们继续练习，我和你们曜汉哥出去说几句。”韩胜宇笑着安抚他们，带着金曜汉走到外头。

“胜宇哥，对不起，”金曜汉有些愧疚。

“跟我道什么歉啊。带着情绪训练很容易受伤，”韩胜宇拍拍他的肩，“你跟宇硕不顺利吧？”

孙东杓和车俊昊找他说金曜汉不开心，李镇赫和崔秉灿又和他说金宇硕不开心，韩胜宇实在没办法，背负着众人的期待来和金曜汉聊一聊。

“啊，胜宇哥怎么也……”

金宇硕和那几个人的事韩胜宇不算完全不清楚，都是朋友，他本人不怎么介意，所以多少从崔秉灿那听说过。你们的事我知道，别担心。韩胜宇无奈地摊摊手，今天一看你这状态就更确定了。都跟我说是你小子惹着人家了，冷战了就赶紧和好吧。

“这……”金曜汉挠挠头，“冷什么战啊，被甩了还差不多。说和我就只是朋友呢。”

“啊？不应该啊，而且你不是那边的吧？”韩胜宇也疑惑，“我看他这几天一副无精打采的样子都难受，秉灿也说他又跟以前一样没点生气，除了镇赫几乎都不搭理别人，一提到你还甩脸色。要真没把你当回事，不至于这样吧？”

我也不懂啊……金宇硕温柔又漂亮，所有人都乐意围着他转，他爱把谁当回事就把谁当回事，任他挑选。可是金曜汉只想做金宇硕的唯一。当然金宇硕也只会是他的唯一。该怎么样才能让哥哥甩掉全部人只看我一个？他愿意吗？我可以做到吗？我有这么大的能力吗？一连串的问题在金曜汉脑海里飘过，他叹了口气。

胜宇哥知道就方便很多了，金曜汉抓着自己的头发，他这几天都快想破脑袋了，又不知道可以找谁商量，憋在心里更加乱七八糟。好不容易逮着一个场外救援，就跟韩胜宇讲了最近和金宇硕的事情。

“他到底喜欢不喜欢我啊？”

“嗯…我觉得吧，你去问本人比较好。”

“我不敢，要是他说不喜欢怎么办？我会一蹶不振的。他的意思难道不是拒绝我，只想和我做朋友么？”

恨铁不成钢啊！你们现在不也差不多都是一蹶不振了吗？互相闹脾气呢？韩胜宇使劲拍了下金曜汉的脑袋。

“你怎么知道他心里想什么，你有说清楚吗？”

“啊？我觉得我做的挺明显了啊，我怀疑旁边飞的蚊子都能看出来我喜欢他。”金曜汉被打得有点懵，揉着后脑勺。

韩胜宇宁愿金曜汉的问题复杂一点，那样还能给他们好好分析情感问题树立知心大哥哥的形象。谁能想到金曜汉的水平是真的低。金宇硕也是，平时挺机灵一人，谁都应付得了，怎么遇上金曜汉就使劲闹别扭？正负得负？

“曜汉啊，做人不能只有嘴上说得好听光说不做，可是光做不说也不太好吧？”韩胜宇循循善诱。

“什么意思？” 

“算了…最近宇硕除了学习就是跑楼下去蹲那看人搭台子，这么热的天，学生会怎么天天压榨他去监工？”韩胜宇突然换了个话题。

我哪知道啊？金曜汉刚想反问，韩胜宇又继续说了。

“社团夏季招新，学生会不是安排了我们跆拳道社上台表演嘛，就宇硕天天瞅的那个台子。有空就去看看怎么安排位置走个位，别忘了啊。”

就说到这里了，懂不懂看造化。韩胜宇起身走了，留下金曜汉在原地继续懵逼。

-


	6. 第六章

06.

“往左一点，向前对齐，嗯没错，退场从左边下。辛苦大家，可以先走了。”

金曜汉抬手擦了擦额头上的汗，带着一起排队形的社团成员下了台。昨天和韩胜宇聊完之后，金曜汉意识到了他话里有话，只不过具体该怎么做？还不是很清楚，金曜汉只能按他字面意思先把自己该负责的事情处理完再想别的。现在队形是排完了，另一个关心的对象金宇硕也正如韩胜宇所说的，一直坐在舞台不远处盯着他们看。

金曜汉还在犹豫要不要去跟金宇硕搭话。那次不愉快的交谈还留在记忆里，自己撂下话就走，结果现在又主动来结束冷战，金宇硕会不会反而嫌弃自己二三其意把持不定还死缠烂打？不过，避而不见毫无交流，问题就会解决吗？金曜汉在想，自己最不愿意的就是从此和金宇硕再无瓜葛，置气这么久是不是有点得不偿失？倒不如别想太多，先走一步打破僵局。

排练的人下了台之后渐渐走远了，工人们又继续对着舞台敲敲打打。金曜汉默默走到树荫底下，金宇硕似乎对他的接近毫无兴趣，眼皮都不抬一下，依旧撑着下巴对着舞台发呆。

“宇硕哥……”他试探着开口。

金宇硕瞥了他一眼没说话。

“哥，你在生气吗？我承认我那天语气不好……”金曜汉小心翼翼地往金宇硕身边靠，他却臭着脸往旁边挪。还能怎么办？金宇硕的个性就像猫一样，高兴的时候蹭过来舔你几下给点甜头，不高兴的时候就故意摆起架子等你讨好。

“的确我们是通过那种奇怪的方式接触之后才开始来往，可是，哥，我们难道不可以……啊真是…我害怕你这样，不要不理我，好不好？”金曜汉的语气带了些祈求的意味。

“我不想和你说那些。你跟我说接触，那我问你，你知道我们第一次接触是什么时候吗？”金宇硕说。

不是不小心撞见他和琴东贤在课室发生的那件事开始才有了接触吗？金曜汉心里想，金宇硕应该没有把帮他叫人的那几次算进去吧？啊，对了，差点又忘了，还真的不是。金宇硕问得正巧，这个问题的答案金曜汉也是今天才知道的，是和琴东贤有关，不过，还要在那之前……

今天中午的午休时间，金曜汉和楼下的孙东杓扯皮完回到教室，发现琴东贤坐到了靠着大操场一侧的窗边盯着外面看。

看什么呢？他坐过去找琴东贤视线投向的终点，看见有一个人撑着遮阳伞坐在建设中的舞台对面。宇硕哥又坐在那了，我还是下去一趟吧……琴东贤说着叹了一口气准备起身。金曜汉赶紧叫住他。

“慢着慢着，东贤，我问你个事，宇硕哥他为什么要这样啊？”

“什么这样那样？啊，你说他当监工的事？这是学生会的工作啊，而且宇硕哥他自己也很在意吧……”他总是那样不吭声地认真做事，琴东贤嘟囔着在书包里翻出保温壶装着的冰水。

“在意什么？”金曜汉有些摸不着头脑。 

“啧…你一说这个我就来气。因为学校又找了上次那些人来建舞台啊，什么校领导商讨决定，一群不动脑子的傻逼。宇硕哥他们反映了几次都不肯换人，狗屁关系户。”

琴东贤听他这么一问，烦躁的情绪肉眼可见，连拉凳子的动作都大了许多，呲啦一声有些刺耳。其实听一向很有礼貌的琴东贤骂人还真挺新鲜，金曜汉好奇地等待下文。

“就是防止他们偷工减料才得派人盯着。上次招新舞台表演不是出事故了吗？遭殃的就是我们街舞社，木板塌了，我右脚卡了进去，其他人也都摔惨了，”琴东贤继续和金曜汉抱怨，“你忘了？宇硕哥还是你送去保健室的，我去了医院，脚上打了石膏，后来的个把月都是你帮忙扶我上楼，我们才熟起来的……”

“没错吧？是上一次招新舞台。东贤说是我送宇硕哥去保健室的，不过我不太记得……”

“你说不记得？之后的事情没有印象吗？”金宇硕追问他，脸上看不出是什么情绪。

“印象…？不是完全没有……”

金曜汉窘迫地抓抓头发，那天发生了什么？那段时间他到处去参加比赛，舟车劳顿吃得不好睡得也不好，精神一直很差。社团招新那天下午是自由活动，他本来没打算去学校，却被班主任夺命连环call回去补考。一个下午连做四科的卷子，脑子里都是浆糊，abcdefg和1234567全乱成一团，外面的音乐却完全不顾他的心情闹得震天响。金曜汉揉着太阳穴死撑好不容易把卷子都写完交上去，打开手机就看见社团里的其他人催他去捧场。

唉，人都在学校，于情于理也不能不到场啊……金曜汉强撑起精神去了后台给大家加油打气，突然外面就一片哗然响起惊叫声。脑子还没转过来，金曜汉就被拽过去，稀里糊涂的，背上被塞了一个人，慌乱之中大家又催着他们往保健室赶。到了保健室之后又发生了什么？金曜汉记得他把伤员带过去陪着他们处理伤口，中途就困到不行坐在一旁打盹儿，后来实在没忍住睡意，就随便找了一张床钻进去补觉，一躺上去马上意识全无，直到家里人打电话过来催他回家。

现在想来那天真的像个程序崩坏的机器人一样，除了混乱就是混乱，连琴东贤说的什么意外事故都没有清晰的记忆储存。印象深刻的只有保健室的床睡起来很舒服，被子很软，抱在怀里还有一股好闻的味道，似是度身定制的安眠剂，陪他一起坠入梦乡。关于梦的记忆到现在早已模糊不清了，隐约有暧昧的问答和小声的抽泣，还有怀中的温度与慢慢平稳的呼吸。

后来金曜汉又去保健室偷懒睡了几次觉，但都没有再体会过那种安心舒适的感觉。或许只是睡意太浓带来的错觉吧。

“我只知道自己在保健室睡着了……我有和宇硕哥说过话吗？我真的不记得，不然我早就…！”

金曜汉说到最后卡了壳，早就…早就什么？

金宇硕听他这样说看起来不太开心，起身就要走。金曜汉赶紧跟着起身，哥，你告诉我吧，还有什么别的事吗？你不说的话我怎么知道？

金宇硕也不管他，迈开步子向前走，金曜汉正想追过去，发现有什么东西从金宇硕的口袋掉出来落到了草地上。是金宇硕的手机。宇硕哥，等一下！金宇硕对他的喊声充耳不闻，甚至步子跨得更大了些，金曜汉连忙抄起地上的手机向前跑。

手机屏幕在跑动的过程中亮了又灭，他抬起手看了看。啊，怎么会？金曜汉愣了一下，在追上金宇硕的瞬间拽住他的手腕。幸好他看了那么一眼。宇硕哥，手机掉了。金曜汉拉着金宇硕的手又握紧了些，屏幕在他将手机递过去的那下又亮了。

不许看！金宇硕飞快地一把将手机夺回去，甩开金曜汉的手。他好像有点紧张，眼神微微躲闪没有了以往的理直气壮，手机拿到手立马锁屏塞回到口袋里。

为什么不能看？我没有看所以不知道。话是这么说，金曜汉的嘴角已经抑制不住地向上扬，他朝金宇硕走近了几步，是什么啊？他故意问。

你偷笑什么？金宇硕跺了跺脚，瞪了金曜汉一眼。你肯定看了，你这人怎么这样！一说完他气呼呼地扭头就走，朝着教学楼跑。

宇硕哥，宇硕哥！金曜汉见金宇硕这样就更加肆无忌惮地笑起来，一边喊他一边屁颠屁颠地追过去。金宇硕虽然是跑得不慢，可运动社团出身长期锻炼的金曜汉怎么也占了点优势，追逐战的最后，他气喘吁吁地把金宇硕逼到楼梯间的角落。

可以告诉我了吗？金曜汉手臂撑在墙壁两边，将金宇硕环在中间迫使他跟自己近距离面对面。你都看了，还问我做什么？金宇硕快速半蹲下想从空档溜出去，却被金曜汉一把拦住没有成功，结果他重心一个不稳，拉着金曜汉两个人一起往下倒。头在与地面亲密接触之前被护住，重重地压在人的掌心，金宇硕听见骨头与坚硬的地板磕碰的声音，然后金曜汉趴在他身上吃痛地喊了一声。

“曜汉！”金宇硕赶紧移开脑袋推金曜汉起身。

“我没事，”金曜汉起身靠坐在墙边甩甩手朝他笑，“不要担心，我主要靠的是下半身。”

还有心情讲这个，看来的确是没事。金宇硕没好气地扯过金曜汉的手，揉在上面的力道却很轻。温热的触感覆上皮肤似乎确实消解了不少疼痛，金曜汉反握住金宇硕的手，与他十指相扣，摩挲他的手背。

“哥快点告诉我嘛，待机画面是怎么回事？”金曜汉凑过去乐呵呵地问。

“偷看别人手机的臭小孩给我闭嘴！”金宇硕偏过头不看他，还是不松口。

“诶，哥，是你的手机设了抬起唤醒吧，不要冤枉我啊。”

“你…！偷看别人隐私就是不对，我对你太失望了！”

“啊，sorry，对不起哦。”

一点诚意都没有，金宇硕用手肘顶了金曜汉的肚子几下骂他坏蛋，他也全受着，把金宇硕搂过来脸上都是灿烂的笑。不都说长得漂亮的人生气起来更有杀伤力么，金宇硕现在也有那么一点意思，本来就只有巴掌大的脸，眼睛一瞪气势更足，像是随时就要给金曜汉脸上挠一爪子的猫。

只是微红的耳朵尖悄悄出卖了他的心思。什么杀伤力啊，这些根本唬不住金曜汉，金宇硕窝在他怀里努着嘴抱怨的模样反倒是撒娇的成分居多，专门惹人疼爱。

“明明之前用的还是系统默认图片，刚换的？”金曜汉收紧了手臂凑过去，压低声音跟他咬耳朵，“你想我的话跟我说一声就好了嘛，保证随叫随到。”

“你看错了！臭小鬼话这么多麻烦不麻烦，”金宇硕还是嘴硬，推开金曜汉凑过来的脑袋，“一点都不想见你，讨人厌。”

“你讨厌我？甩开我就好了嘛，手为什么不松开？”

“是你抓住我不松手好不好？而且你不是磕到手了嘛…还是因为我…我甩开你，你一痛不是又要说我？”

这个场面真是少见，金宇硕居然在嘴仗上输了气势。金曜汉心里也乐，就算想到太阳从西边出来也想不到金宇硕会拿他的照片做待机界面的壁纸啊！平时捉弄别人的套路一个接一个，现在却为这种事情害羞。宇硕哥帮我揉揉就一点事都没有啦，他把金宇硕的手拉到脸旁蹭了蹭。

“再油嘴滑舌的痛死你算了，”交扣着的手用力一捏，金宇硕看着金曜汉呲牙咧嘴地喊疼终于也勾起嘴角，“走吧，带你去保健室找东西敷一下。”

“这么关心我是喜欢我？”金曜汉也顾不上疼了，跟着金宇硕起身，笑嘻嘻地问他。

“我不。”金宇硕秒速否认。

“你喜欢我！”

“我不！”金宇硕红着脸踹开金曜汉，蹦上了两级台阶。

“可是我好喜欢你。” 

我比起其他人没什么了不起的地方，我也不知道对你来说我是什么样的存在。手又重新牵在一起，金曜汉眼疾手快地接住再次从金宇硕口袋滑出来的手机，向他递过去。手机屏幕又亮了，少年熟睡的模样映出的光投射到金宇硕脸上。金宇硕，我不和你当朋友，也不许你再和其他人做朋友以上的事情，你要和我绝交，还是要和我谈恋爱，以后一直被我缠着。

真有你的风格，一点都不看气氛。金宇硕笑着往下走。不过你终于说出口了。他低头在金曜汉鼻尖上落下一个吻。

人越是想和别人不一样，就越会和其他人做出一样的举动。可是一个人和其他人的不同不取决于他做了什么，而取决于他是谁。

因为金曜汉是金曜汉，因为金宇硕是金宇硕，所以他们对于彼此才与众不同。

区别对待也要以身份为基础。现在算是有了。

“麻烦小孩，我只和你一个人谈情说爱。”

-

“你在哭吗？”

从背后忽然贴近的温度吓了金宇硕一跳，是谁？从声音和体型上判断不是任何一个和他有亲密关系的人，金宇硕努力扭头向后看，啊，是送他来保健室的学弟。没记错的话，名字是…金曜汉？为什么他会……？金宇硕抹了抹眼泪，想要挣开环住他的双臂，背后的人却抱得更紧，牢牢箍住不让他逃脱。

“那个，是金曜汉同学吧？虽然不知道你为什么要这样…对不起，快放开我……”

“嗯…不行。”

背后的人似乎根本不在意金宇硕的话，自顾自地否决，又自顾自地将头埋到他的后颈。温热的呼吸一阵一阵地扑到皮肤，身上的伤也还在隐隐作痛，金宇硕忍不住抖了抖。随便吧，只要不做奇怪的事情就行，他实在没有多余的力气了。

外面的人陆续走了，金宇硕深深地叹了一口气。真的很想找个人抱怨，为什么偏偏是今天，为什么偏偏是我们？可是又有哪个局外人会在意那么多为什么，舞台塌了这种事也没谁能预料到，发生了就是发生了。金宇硕不懂，不是说情场失意职场得意吗？怎么两边都这么惨呢？重新建立起来的那么点自信心好像一下子就被这个不讲道理的意外击碎。他的身边似乎总有莫名其妙的阻碍，正如现在，他原本只是想躲进被子里偷偷掉几滴眼泪发泄情绪，却来了一个不速之客扰乱他的心情。

“你…没关系吗？”

背后的人安静了许久，突然冒出这么一句。不等金宇硕回答，这位奇怪的学弟就把他翻了个面按到怀里重新抱紧了，连手臂和小腿都缠上来搭在他身上。

“喂！你做什么？”金宇硕慌张地推他，却和上一次一样，是在做无用功。他到底想怎么样？金宇硕想要抬头看看他的表情，后脑勺却被用力按住，只能依偎在他的胸前。他的心跳声扑通扑通地撞进耳朵里，金宇硕光是听着，不知不觉连自己的心跳也跟着加快了。这是什么啊？金宇硕莫名地不安，憋在眼眶的泪打着转又落下，浸湿了那人的前襟。

你愿意听我说吗？金宇硕问他，却没有得到回答。既然他没有走，那就是愿意吧。金宇硕很需要一个倾诉的对象，最好就是像他这样安静，什么都不要讲，默默给他一个拥抱，这样就够了。

他絮絮叨叨地讲以前的事，讲最近的事，讲今天的事，这个人就真的一句话也不说，在背后的手有一下没一下地抚着他。金宇硕渐渐安心起来，紧攥着衣领的手也松开，说着说着自己又觉得好笑，把这些事说给一个只知道名字的陌生人听，会不会太蠢了些？

喂，金曜汉同学？你在听吗？金宇硕的手臂被金曜汉压住抽不出来，只好用脑袋蹭蹭他的下巴，就没有什么想和我说的吗？金曜汉禁锢着金宇硕的力气松了松，于是金宇硕就向上挪，头终于枕到枕头上。谢谢你，他为金曜汉的倾听道谢。

你真的很好，金曜汉眯着眼睛看金宇硕，手搭在他后颈又将他向前压。金宇硕感觉到自己擦伤的脸颊上被印下一个吻。你在干嘛？他小声地惊呼，慌忙捂住被触碰的地方。金曜汉却没有反应，闭上眼睛嘴里嘟囔着胡话。

这是睡着了吗？金宇硕第一次离这么近看金曜汉，他的脸庞带着发育中特有的，由稚嫩转向硬朗途中的模糊线条。还真是和传闻一样清爽帅气，金宇硕轻手轻脚地拿出手机，打开摄像头对准他的脸。

咔嚓一声，这副模样就被刻进某个人重新启动的青春期。

-


	7. 第七章

07.

恋爱都是单纯美好的吗？不，不一定。金曜汉觉得可以用自己的亲身经历来反驳，他好像从一开始就领错了剧本，他和金宇硕之间根本就不是什么健全的校园恋爱故事，而是糜烂的情色小说。

比如现在。空调送风的机械运转与狭窄单人床的微小摇曳将金曜汉从睡梦中唤醒，来家里留宿的未公开恋人正躺在他身边，背对着他发出压抑的喘息，手上还不停动作着，带出被褥间的阵阵窸窣声。

哥，你在自慰吗？金曜汉手搭上恋人纤细腰肢，前胸贴紧了他光洁的裸背，在他耳边低声问道，贴合在股缝处的下身故意向前顶了顶，换来恋人的小声惊呼。惊讶与某种不可名状的期待促使金宇硕停下手上的动作，你根本都不碰我，他转过身说道，抬起含满情意的眸向上看，又略带不满地撅起嘴来。在被子里摸索到宽大的手往下带，他微微挺腰上下蠕动，让自己硬起来的阴茎在金曜汉掌心里磨蹭。我等了好久，好久，你却像木头一样闷头睡觉。他搂住金曜汉的脖子柔声细语地抱怨。

这样的邀请足以让金曜汉呼吸一滞。金宇硕饱满的下唇瓣长期带着一处血色的伤，因为他每次都爱使劲咬住那里，无论是忍耐刺激与疼痛，抑或是与人交欢之时的唇舌交缠，他自己咬，又诱惑别人去咬。金曜汉就是被魅魔蛊惑的凡人，发了疯一样碰撞上金宇硕的唇，在不停的撕咬与爱吮之中尝到了血的腥甜，食欲与性欲在一线之隔，这是他的金宇硕，是他野蛮乖张的哥哥，是向他娇媚求欢的哥哥。好想快点将漂亮又色情的哥哥拆吃入腹，金曜汉全身的细胞都在如此叫嚣着。

膝盖挤入金宇硕光滑细嫩的大腿之间，隔着宽松的睡裤不断顶弄他下身与阴茎根部接壤的某处。哥，你该早点告诉我，你知不知道我忍得有多辛苦。手中握住的欲望颤动昭示着金宇硕的狼狈，金曜汉好不容易放过了他的唇，给予彼此汲取氧气的生机。金宇硕在喘息中不断一张一合的嘴巴像上岸后不经人事的美人鱼，吐出来的不是水中的泡沫，而是巫女药剂的残留气息，美好的愿景与残酷的诅咒并存，反而夺走了金曜汉的精神和理智。来不及了，来不及了，摩擦着金宇硕滚烫阴茎的手忽一收紧，释放瞬间的高声呻吟被金曜汉适时堵在两人相贴的唇瓣之中，精液从顶端一股股地喷出，在金曜汉的小腹上顺着肌肉轮廓蔓延开再滑下，黏在下方的黑色丛林。

亲密黏稠的一个个吻陪着金宇硕度过了高潮后的无力瘫软，身上的热度不减反增，他伸手按在金曜汉被精液弄脏的腹肌上，缓慢地向下抚摸，停留在下腹的三角区，指尖轻点在上面恶意地划圈。热度悄然猛涨灼了他微凉的指尖，他继续探入禁区，食指勾着内裤边缘一寸一寸向下拉，灵巧的手指搭在金曜汉最终暴露在空气中的性器上，顺着凸起的青筋从头到尾地照顾了一遍，在根部轻轻按压撩动囊袋，又用娴熟的动作为金曜汉戴上尺寸正好的安全套。

金曜汉压低粗重喘息声，将手伸到金宇硕后方，一把扯下他脱了一半挂在胯骨处的三角内裤，暧昧地揉搓他柔软的臀部，又从床头摸到润滑液挤在手上，在入口处戳弄试探。两人终于坦诚相待，其实在同床共枕之时他们也只穿着下身衣物，稍微相互碰触就起红泛热的肌肤在那种情况下没有撩动青年人的旺盛性幻想才是出奇，金曜汉也想不明白自己为何能在前半夜安然入睡，至少现在已经不可能了。

金宇硕晃动着腰主动迎合在肉穴内抽插扩张的手指，微微仰起的头，微张未合的嘴唇，这些都是对金曜汉的无声引诱。曜汉呐，我想被你吃掉。他终于说出来，迷离的眼中溢满了爱欲。色情想法居然不谋而合，胡乱推到一边的薄被成了柔软的着落点，金曜汉将他压倒在床上，仅仅是速度飞涨的心跳声重合就让人头晕目眩。隔音不好，哥要叫得小声一点。他小心地提醒色欲上脑的金宇硕，也是在提醒自己。

没有任何缓冲，粗大的阴茎直直撞入不停张合的穴，钉在最刺激的高潮点。啊…！一声急促的媚叫因顾及到金曜汉的提醒在出口的瞬间被止住，金宇硕狠狠地咬上他的肩头，犬齿在皮肤上刺下一个深红烙印，疼痛与畅快的呻吟全都吞入喉中，只漏出躯体相互碰撞压迫胸腔而生的闷哼。哥哥，就这么喜欢吗？金曜汉用舌头舔舐金宇硕的耳朵，在他耳边不断低声诉说床笫间的情话。金宇硕大腿紧紧缠上金曜汉的腰，腿根嫩肉随着动作一次次磨蹭在他的胯，喜欢，好喜欢。他颤抖着回答，周身香气伴着薄汗发散。金曜汉鼻尖轻轻耸动，嗅出一股淫靡气息，是拥簇的德国鸢尾，是彩虹女神，是他可爱的爱丽丝。

将恋人压在身下不停碾压他的敏感点，只是一场直夺最高刺激的粗暴性爱，那双湿漉漉的眼睛却似是不知世事的纯洁小鹿，看向施暴者倒映出一张被欲望冲昏头脑的脸。金曜汉不禁感慨，他怎么可以既清纯又妩媚，既矜持又浪荡？金宇硕就是性欲本身，是有节制的性感和无止境魅力的代名词，没有哪个人可以在他面前伪装自己。于是金曜汉下身的动作更狠，性器一遍又一遍捅入金宇硕湿软的肉穴。

太快了，金宇硕努力压抑的声音带上了哭腔，哥哥，慢一点，求求你慢一点……他放下身份向金曜汉求饶，头靠在金曜汉的颈侧轻轻磨蹭，像是落网的猎物在向狩猎者献媚邀宠求取同情。通过床事窥见金宇硕难得一现的驯良，金曜汉心里竟然生出一丝舒爽愉悦，肯定是作为男人的那份该死的征服欲。可是一想到金宇硕是从哪里学来的这些把戏，金曜汉就只想和他唱反调。为什么要这样叫？金曜汉凑上去温柔地亲亲他的眼角，你才是哥哥，是我的宇硕哥。身下动作却截然相反更加卖力地顶弄，身份地位有无数种都没有关系，他跟金宇硕这样强调：我不吃那套，我更想听你叫我的名字。

臭小子。金宇硕咬着牙一字一句地骂，却因为沾染上情欲的腔调没有一点气势，甚至被撞出变了调的尾音。你这样反而比刚刚更像是调情，金曜汉含着他的耳垂轻轻吹了口气，和着磁性嗓音钻进金宇硕的耳内泛起一阵酥麻。汗水和泪水混合在一起迷了眼，金宇硕已经管不了这么多弯弯绕绕了，曜汉，我好想射……他直白地吐露最原始的欲望，好看的眉也紧蹙着，大口大口地喘着气伸手抓住自己的阴茎胡乱套弄，涎水顺着合不上的嘴角一滴一滴滑落砸在金曜汉的肩。

于是金曜汉连忙吻上去，在分享氧气的同时作着最后冲刺，呻吟声被揉碎了掺进长久纠缠的唇舌之间，腰部动作的互相呼应愈发契合，不断碰撞着吸纳着直至下身滚烫到发麻。脑内只有呼叫快感的神经在持续作用，情欲的喷涌造就了有形的灵魂渴求，几乎顾不上房间外一切可能的突发状况，不去想后果，不要有负担，直到爱意填满所有缺口，欢愉就在此刻。

剧烈的痉挛与收缩加上浓重的石楠气息，今夜的肉体欲望得以释放满足。金曜汉将金宇硕紧紧抱在怀里，下巴抵在他的头顶，不同频率的深呼吸渐渐走向平和的一致，他们又开始接吻，唇瓣相贴，同时张开嘴温柔舔舐对方的舌尖，重复着绵长的爱意交缠，不是色气疯狂的攻防战，而是漫长的互相安抚。这段亲吻临近末尾的时候，居然是金宇硕不愿意停止，撅着嘴靠近金曜汉主动触碰他的嘴唇，一下又一下发出好多啾啾啾的声音，像是在吐泡泡的小金鱼。

哥，要不要这么可爱呀？金曜汉没忍住笑出了声，捏捏金宇硕的脸颊肉，回敬他一个用力的亲吻，“啵”的一声把金宇硕也逗乐了。看来喜欢到一定程度就是会开始一起犯傻，金曜汉也乐意犯傻，他抱着金宇硕在床上滚了几个圈，乱就乱吧，反正有的是时间给他浪费，而且是两个人一起。

金曜汉，你完蛋了。金宇硕故意摆出一副严肃的模样，自己又崩不住在嘴角展露了些许笑意，还非要憋着继续硬撑，他眯起眼睛伸出食指对着金曜汉晃了两下，好像是在作什么警告。啊，哥，我做错什么啦？金曜汉笑着问他，和他额头碰额头对视。认识了这么段日子，金曜汉基本摸清了金宇硕的脾性，如今在他眼里金宇硕无论做什么都是调皮可爱的，只想把他好好地宠着。

“你完蛋了，你害我比自己想象中还要更沉迷于你。”

“你才是，害我比你想象中的我还要更喜欢你千倍万倍。”

真麻烦，那我们就再来一次，金宇硕勾着金曜汉的脖子和他肌肤相亲。没人可以解释这是不是青春期的末日狂欢，金曜汉只知道，属于他和金宇硕的崭新纪元会在下一个早晨到来之时正式开启。无论未来如何，无论前路何方，金宇硕是金曜汉生命中浓墨重彩的一笔，金曜汉也是金宇硕生命中不可或缺的构成元素，他愿意和金宇硕互相祸害，不论对错黑白。

-


End file.
